Resident Evil: Abduction
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: [Completed Epilogue Uploaded][Based on the movies]Desperate times call for desperate measures. After a failed mission, Carlos and the gang 'recruit' an unlikely ally to help save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resident Evil: Abduction

Author: The Dreamy One

Type: Action/adventure/Romance

Rating: M (rating for language)

Summary: Based on the moviesDesperate times call for desperate measures. After a failed mission, Carlos and the gang 'recruit' an unlikely ally to help save one of their own.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Sony, ScreenGems, Capcom, etc. No infringements intended. All original characters belong to the author and may not be used without written permission.

A/N: Please note that this story is not based on the games in any way, shape, or form. It's not intended as a slight to those that follow the games, but I cannot play video games to save my life. If I tried, I'd surely be bait for the undead.

**Chapter One**

A small nightlight beside the bed illuminated the little girl's serene face. How many nights had he looked in upon her as he was doing now? When was it that things in his life had changed so drastically that he now felt responsible for this child?

Extreme circumstances had brought Angela Ashford into his life, and Carlos Olivera was now forever changed. Before that fateful night when he and his team were assigned to help control the crowds at Raccoon City's Ravens Gate Bridge, he was a loyal "company" man. He would never have believed The Umbrella Corporation capable of the atrocities that occurred there had he not witnessed them for himself.

He often wondered the course his life would have taken if he had not dove from the helicopter in a futile attempt to save that woman being attacked on a rooftop. Most likely, he, Nicholai, and Yuri would have proceeded to the bridge and taken their places beside their fellow U.B.C.F. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force) members...and they would all be alive.

As it were, Yuri and Nicholai fell victim to the T-virus and were lost to the disaster of Raccoon City. He wouldn't lie; he missed his friends and team mates. Now, he had another "team" to take care of, and one member of that team now lay in slumber. Her thoughts were peaceful now, but soon he would hear the moans and screams of terror as the little girl replayed the death of her father over and over again in her dreams. Angie had witnessed far too much violence in her young life, but now there were more pressing matters to worry about.

"Sweet dreams, Angie," he whispered, knowing full well her dreams would be anything but sweet.

He backed out of the room and quietly closed the door, hoping not to disturb her. Stealthily, as his training demanded, he made his way downstairs to the center of the secluded mountain cabin. It was spacious enough for their needs at the present, but could become crowded when their entire group was together.

He spotted LJ sitting at the kitchen table poring over the day's newspaper. His disgust was obvious; suppressing his feelings was not among LJ's limited virtues. Still, Carlos had come to like and admire the man. Extreme situations will form the strangest of relationships, and he and LJ were no exception to that rule. A street hustler and a U.B.C.F. squad leader had little in common, and yet, his trust of Lloyd Jefferson "LJ" Wayne had no bounds. Yes, he trusted LJ with his life.

"Good news today?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

LJ looked up from the paper, his dark face further shadowed by his loathing of the stories. He shoved it aside and grabbed up the beer sitting in front of him. "You're a wanted criminal now, man. How the hell we gonna keep outta their radar?"

Carlos gave a shrug and turned a chair around to straddle it. "Just keep doing what we're doing. Alice and Jill are scoping out the bio facility. Which is where I should be," he groused.

"Maybe," LJ commented. "But someone has to protect the kid. No telling what those Umbrella bastards will do if they get their hands on her."

Carlos ran a hand over his face before massaging his throbbing temples. "You think I don't know that?" He exhaled loudly, attempting to relieve his rising temper. He was beginning to feel like a glorified babysitter. But it was more than that; he was worried. Who was he kidding? He was beyond worried, and although he concealed it well, he was terrified. "Shit, I need a drink."

He watched LJ lean back in his chair and open the refrigerator. Seconds later, Carlos took a deep pull from the bottle of beer LJ handed him. He knew the alcohol wouldn't help alleviate his tension. There was only one solution. As if reading his mind, he heard LJ ask, "How's the kid?"

"She's resting." He glanced down at his watch. How long had she been sleeping? She should be far into the nightmare by now. He drained the bottle and slammed it down on the table. "It's almost time."

"Shit, man. You know I can't take it...I gotta disappear for a few..."

Carlos nodded. He understood all too well. "Give me thirty and come back."

"Thanks, man." LJ stood and made his way to the back door. "Pretty sad, huh? We're all she's fucking got. A freak, ex-cop, con man, and a former Umbrella goon."

"Damn sad, LJ. Now get the hell out before..."

"I'm gone."

After watching the door close and hearing LJ's fading footsteps on the back porch, Carlos stood and made his way back to the stairs that led to the four bedrooms above. He, LJ, and Jill each had a room to themselves. When Alice was around, she stayed with Angie. The two shared a common bond that no one else in their rag tag bunch could comprehend. Not even he could relate, although he had been infected when Yuri's teeth ripped into his left bicep. He was lucky enough to have been cured. Neither Alice nor Angie would ever be that lucky.

He reached for the doorknob and a sick feeling seeped into his heart when he realized his hand was shaking. Big, tough Carlos Olivera taken down by... His hackles rose the moment it started. He threw the door open even as her heart wrenching, frantic screams split into his skull.

He called out to her as he approached, but in her state of terror he couldn't get through to her. He flipped on the bedside lamp, sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out for her. She was completely drenched in her own sweat, tendrils of her long auburn hair clung to her face. Tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes. Her small, white knuckled fists furiously pounded at the mattress. He gently gripped her shoulders and lifted her to his chest. He grunted at the force behind her blows as she struck him again and again while he held her tightly and spoke soothing words of comfort. And he silently cursed his once steely soul for allowing his heart to soften towards the needs of this child.

Several agonizing minutes passed before the screams and sobs ebbed away and she snuggled against him with the trust only a child could possess. As was their almost nightly ritual, he laid his cheek against her wet hair and she curled her fingers around the collar of his shirt while he slowly rocked her.

"Your heart is pounding heavily," she whispered and then gave a little sniffle.

The sound of her clipped British accent was almost melodic to him. He smiled softly, breaking contact a little to reach over and snatch a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand. "Blow."

Angie rolled her eyes at him, but took the tissue and did as instructed. "Do I frighten you, Carlos?"

Her question was unexpected and his eyes widened momentarily at her candor. "Because you carry the T-virus?"

"Yes." Her reply was expelled as though fearful of his answer.

"No." He nearly smiled when her face lit up momentarily, but in an instant, whatever delight she took in his answer was gone.

"Then why?"

He looked deeply into her light grey eyes before answering. "You frighten me because I care about what happens to you, Angie. I've never had much use for children..."

Angie scoffed and a smile quirked on her lips. "I'm not really a _child_," she replied. "Not in the normal sense."

"I suppose not..."

She shrugged before launching herself back into his arms, hugging tightly to his neck. "You won't leave me, will you?"

He nearly growled when he felt the first prickling of tears hit his eyes and blinked them back with determination. Instead of growling, he found himself tightening his hold on her. "I'm thinking no," he said with as much levity as he could muster. "I'm also thinking, you're kinda stuck with me...and Alice, and Jill..."

"And me."

A wide smile spread on Angie's face when she saw LJ looming in the doorway. "Hello, LJ. Been out?"

Carlos silently watched the exchange as Angie scrutinized their African-American friend. The child guarded her emotions well for someone so young, but Carlos had seen her fear grow in regards to her condition, as well as her dependency on the adults who now cared for her. She was alone in the world with three relative strangers, although they'd been together for a good six months. He was not surprised Angie feared she would be left behind.

"You know it, kid. Was out making sure things were safe," LJ replied good-naturedly. He would never admit to her that he could handle blowing the brains out of undead creatures, taking out any Umbrella goon that came their way, but could not stand to hear her screams. He might be street smart and toughened, but to know he could not make things right for her was more than he could stand. It pissed him off just a little to know that deep inside he was as soft as a marshmallow.

LJ took Angie by the hand and started to lead her from the room. "Jill's back, man. I'll make sure the kid gets back to sleep after she dries off and changes her clothes."

"Fine," he responded. "Jill's back." Not Jill and Alice. Somehow, he knew that was not a good sign.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil – Abduction**

**Chapter two**

Slamming her body into the overstuffed chair, she glared up at Carlos. "If I could explain why, Olivera, don't you think I would?" Jill spat harshly. "All I know is...she disappeared."

"And she said nothing before she vanished?" he asked calmly. Losing control wouldn't help at this juncture and he wasn't about to risk losing his faculties when he needed them most.

"Nothing." She relaxed against the back of the chair as she lit the cigarette balanced deftly between her lips. She brushed the brunette locks from her forehead as she inhaled deeply before continuing, smoke escaping her mouth and nostrils as she spoke. "It was no good on my own. The security is too heavy. I would have only succeeded in getting myself killed."

Nodding, he walked to the window and peered into the darkness. He wasn't surprised she had gone off; it wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last. No, Alice had said many times she felt less than human and less than comfortable around them.

He stared at his reflection in the glass for a moment before turning around to face Jill. If the situation weren't so intense, he might have taken the time to notice how well she filled out her BDU's...right down to the knee high combat boots. Since their meeting that fateful night at Angela's middle school in Raccoon City, there had been no time to think of baser needs. In the time since that night, they had barely managed to keep one step ahead of Umbrella. Moving from place to place was an exhausting way to live; luckily, his new found 'family' was all pretty tough and was holding up well. And the women now in his life were friends, or like sisters. He was good with that.

"You look beat, Olivera," Jill observed, noting the deep furrow of his brow and dark circles under his eyes. There was a slight graying at his temples, which seemed to have happened overnight. It was the only indicator of the stress he'd been under.

She admired his strength of character. He could have easily walked away after their helicopter crashed in Arklay mountains, but he didn't. Instead, he joined her in attempting to expose Umbrella's atrocities via the video that Teri Morales of Raccoon 7 News had recorded during the viral outbreak at Raccoon City. Umbrella still managed the cover-up, discrediting the video as fake, and issuing a warrant for their apprehension.

"We need to find a way into the lab," Carlos stated distractedly. He looked toward the stairwell and the sounds of movement overhead. He hoped that meant Angie had gone back to bed...this time to rest.

"I guess we start looking for new recruits," she wisecracked, taking another drag from her cigarette.

Carlos frowned at her flippancy and shot her an annoyed look, but after thinking it over for a moment, the corner of his mouth quirked just a bit. "That's not such a bad idea."

"Are you insane?" She crossed her long legs and looked up at him in astonishment. It was possible he'd gone off the deep end.

"We need to find a way into the lab, and what better way to do it than to get someone who already works there?"

"You actually think someone will agree to help us?" she asked incredulously.

"We may have to be...persuasive."

"Very..."

The sound of a determined beep interrupted the conversation, startling both of them momentarily. Hackles rose on the back of Carlos' neck. The alarm grew louder with each passing moment as Carlos dashed over to the monitors with Jill close at his side. Something had triggered the alarm at the outermost perimeter of their surveillance and his stomach knotted the instant he saw the dark SUVs slowly traversing the secluded dirt road.

"Get the kid ready," he barked urgently. "Tell LJ to start loading the vehicles. We have ten minutes tops."

If anything good had come from all the running they had done in the past six months, it was their proficiency at packing up and moving out. There was very little to worry about. Clothing was minimal and kept packed at all times, most computer equipment was stored in one of the two vehicles they had at any given time, and food and other such supplies were replenished when they arrived at their next 'base of operations'.

Less than ten minutes after the alarm sounded, they were packed up and on the road, with no discernable evidence of their having been there.

Night vision monitors were equipped on board the SUVs, allowing them to travel for some time without headlights to alert those tracking them. With any luck, while Umbrella scoured the cabin for clues, they would be well on their way.

"So, what's the plan?" LJ asked, leaning back against the passenger seat.

Carlos glanced at the rearview mirror. Jill followed closely behind with Angie riding shotgun. It was never easy letting her out of his sight, but there were plenty of times it was necessary.

"And, where's Alice?" LJ added.

"Can't answer that, LJ. As for where we're going...we need to find a candidate at Spencer Biotech to get us into that lab."

LJ cast Olivera a sideways glance. "Just what's goin' through that thick skull of yours?"

"We need leverage," he answered. "Find me a target that could be..._persuaded_." His eyes narrowed into slits and he turned to look at his companion. It was too dark inside the vehicle for LJ to notice the icy determination that shone behind Carlos' dark caramel eyes. "Find me someone with something to lose."

LJ nodded and flipped open the laptop. After a few keystrokes and mouse clicks, he had Angie's little computer hacking program running like a well oiled machine. He had to give her credit; the kid was a genius. Within minutes he had Spencer's personnel files pulled up and began narrowing the search.

He glanced at Carlos again, tempted to ask just exactly what kind of persuasion he had in mind, but he had a feeling he knew. Something to lose? That was easy – family. Wasn't that what they were trying to prevent themselves? The loss of a family member?

His inner voice issued an affirmative and he entered the search parameters. Female, single parent.

Two candidates immediately popped up. He read them off to Carlos. "Thirty-eight, mother of two. Twenty-nine, guardian of a nine year old."

"Mother or guardian?" Carlos mused. "Not a hard decision. A mother would be more concerned than a guardian."

LJ nodded and pulled the file on the mother. "Damn shit!" he exclaimed, glancing over the detail.

"And that is?"

"Bitch is outta the country on vacation."

"Damn it. Don't tell me what else could go wrong..." Alice ran off, making it impossible for Jill to forcibly remove the anti-virus from the lab, now the best candidate to 'help' them obtain the shit was out of the country. "Tell me about the other one," he growled.

"Riane Cayleigh Kincaid, twenty-nine, five foot seven, hundred twenty..."

"I don't give a shit how much she weighs!"

"Saw-ree. Like I was sayin'..." He returned his attention to the screen and began reading. "Recently became guardian of her nine year old niece, but it doesn't say why."

"Single..."

"Yeah, man, and she ain't a bad lookin' bitch, either...if ya like redheads."

Carlos shrugged and glanced down at the monitor. "Not really my type," he noted as he focused on the picture that LJ was pulling up. She had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, perky little nose, and a surprisingly beautiful smile, especially for a photograph taken for a personnel file. "Not bad, though."

"Might make it easier if ya do the nasty..."

"Fuck off, LJ." He returned his attention back to the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened. "It's not going to be like that."

"Sure, whatever, man."

His first instinct was to cold cock LJ. Instead, he kept his attention on the road made visible by the night vision screen. Occasionally, he glanced at the on-board monitor to check on the other vehicle. An infrared camera mounted at the rear window of both vehicles allowed them to see behind them. Jill would alert him if they were being followed.

**_222_**

****

"This place clean?" Jill asked as she slid from the driver's seat and approached Olivera, who was already beginning to unload items from the SUV he drove. She glanced around the darkened garage, noting the only light came from the open door that led into the kitchen.

"Yes. No indication of any hidden surveillance devices, and we're close enough to keep tabs on..." he turned to LJ who sidled up alongside Jill. "What's her name?"

LJ shrugged. "Kincaid is the last name. She's a redhead," he added offhandedly. "Let's get this shit inside before dawn," he suggested, grabbing two cases and heading for the door. "I'd kinda like some sleep, if it's not too much trouble."

Carlos chuckled despite their dire circumstances. "Sure, LJ. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"What about me?" Angie asked.

Carlos looked down to see Angie grabbing a couple of the lighter cases from the vehicle. "I think you need a few more hours sleep, too."

She sighed audibly, letting everyone know she was less than thrilled with the idea. Still, she nodded and walked toward the door, knowing to argue would get her nowhere. She had learned that early on after they had taken responsibility for her.

"So, Commander," Jill said, a little condescendingly. "What's the plan?"

"Didn't we go over it?" he asked wearily. He tucked a case under one arm and picked up two more, following a package laden Jill into the house.

"Yeah, well, humor me, Big Boy." She set the two boxes on the kitchen counter. "You and LJ made ninety-nine percent of the decisions while we were driving. Not a helluva lot of communication went on between the two vehicles."

He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement while setting the cases on the floor.

"Help me set up the computer, and I'll explain."

Jill groaned but pitched in and helped set up the small, but powerful system. While they worked, Carlos explained that LJ had found a possible way into the lab.

"You honestly think this woman is going to help us?" Jill asked. Her eyes focused on the computer screen while she accessed the surveillance system that Umbrella frequently used to take 'peeks' into their employees lives.

"I'm not operating under the delusion this will be easy," he acknowledged, looking over her shoulder. "What are we looking at?"

"Minimal. It's low level surveillance. Looks like they check into her activities a couple times a week," Jill informed him.

"Good. Tap into the feed and begin recording." He stood upright and stretched for a moment before running a hand through his short, black hair. "We'll need a good week's worth."

"For what?"

Silence met her question, causing her to turn around to check on him. His tall frame was stretched out on the couch and he was sleeping soundly. She knew him well enough by now to know the slightest noise would cause him to become completely alert.

She shook her head and turned back to the computer to start recording from each of the cameras installed in the woman's home. From this Kincaid's records, she had been an Umbrella employee for several years, but Jill highly doubted she was aware of Umbrella's penchant for spying into their employees' personal lives. She was in for a real eye opener.

...to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil – Abduction**

**Chapter Three**

Surprised at how quickly nine days could pass, Carlos Olivera stood in his darkened room; his focus directed three houses over across the street. They would discontinue taping the video feed transmitting from that house in approximately six hours. That would be when the signal would change to play what had been recorded for the last week, looping it for as long as it took to complete this mission. With any luck, it would be over within the day. With any luck...

It was nearly 11pm and he could close his eyes and picture what was happening in that house. It was his job to go in under the cover of the pre-dawn darkness. His assignment? To contain the occupant and persuade her that her interests lay in helping them. If she refused...

He shuddered at the thought. If she refused, he would have no choice but to end her life to protect their identity and whereabouts.

With the image of murdering an innocent floating in his mind, his eyes closed in a vain attempt to push it away. Within moments, images floated in to surround it, morphing into a bizarre video playing just for him.

Each day he had studied her movements. Early on it was evident she was operating under the delusion she was safe within her own little corner of the world. She locked the door, yes, but other than that, she had no security system, no guard dog. At the moment, it was just her in that house. There had been no evidence of the child she was supposed to be caring for, and that had alarmed him the first day. But by that evening, a phone call from her mother in a neighboring city had informed them that the little girl, Lindy, was spending two weeks with the grandmother.

Lindy was their leverage and her absence presented a problem. They had worked a way around it, and were hoping it would hold as much threat as if Kincaid was actually able to see her niece being held captive.

He sighed deeply and made his way to the bed. He had already been through his nightly ritual with Angie and she was sleeping the good sleep. Thankfully, her dreams were not torturous this night. She had an amazing way of shutting those things down when there was a risk of exposing her 'family' to the authorities. Still, she had awakened just as she would at the times her nightmares would have started and came looking for him. He then returned her to her bed and sat with her until she drifted back to sleep.

Now, his own torturous thoughts were preventing his own slumber. He wanted to push them away, block them out, but his mind was filled with the woman he was about to assault. Thoughts of reddish-blonde hair tossed over a shoulder caused him to groan and roll over onto his side. Visions of hot, steamy showers in the early morning hours before heading off to work heated his blood and another groan escaped him while he snatched up the pillow beside him and smashed it down upon his face. _Go away!!_ his mind screamed even as he felt his body responding to additional thoughts of her stripping for bed. _She sleeps naked._

After the first night, he forbade LJ to monitor the video feed. He should have ordered himself away as well. He did make it a point to monitor during daylight hours when her activities were of a more uninspiring nature, leaving Jill to the more 'personal' times. Angie was relegated to monitoring during the hours when Kincaid was working. No matter what, the feed had to be consistent with the time of day Umbrella might check on their little lab rat. The most mind numbing chore had been making sure the dates were changed on every millisecond of the recording. That had succeeded in occupying everyone during the long week of 'tv viewing pleasure', as LJ called it.

Their only break had been Friday night when she went out with some friends from work. The plans had been made Thursday evening, letting her eavesdroppers know she would be at The Tarnished Mug directly after work.

Had he been careless in going there that evening? Probably. It was possible he could have been spotted and turned over to Umbrella. Luckily, that hadn't happened. He found a deserted booth in the darkest corner of the bar and spent several hours nursing a glass of bourbon. It was amusing to watch their little homebody let loose, and let loose she did.

Mugs of beer were brought to their tables (two pushed together to accommodate the group), but she had turned her nose up to the frothy beverage, ordering a "Sex on the Beach" instead and enjoying a Jell-O shot or two. He wasn't surprised when she was rip-roaring drunk before a couple hours had passed.

Who could blame her for cutting loose? It was the end of the week and she was ready for a good time. Still, he didn't envy her the headache she would have when she awakened in the morning.

He shifted in his seat to watch four members of the group, Kincaid, two men, and a woman, while they moved over to the electronic dart game and selected the "301" option. He found it amusing to see how many of the little plastic projectiles actually made it onto the dartboard. What was also fun was watching the occupants from the nearby tables find a safer location, but Carlos remained where he was, undeterred by the possibility of losing an eye to their drunken aim.

What he didn't like was how the sound of her laughter made him feel. It made him miss the days of carefree laughter and the need to be _seen_ and enjoy the company of others. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cut loose and had a good time. Ironically, Umbrella had managed to close that part of his life long before Raccoon City.

In retrospect, what happened next was the worst thing that could have happened that night. After taking her turn and a moment to laugh at herself when she barely managed to hit the board, she excused herself to go to the ladies' room. Carlos slid back farther into the booth, if that were possible, to prevent her from getting a good look at him. He had no doubt Umbrella posted wanted posters all over their facilities and computers, alerting their employees to notify them if they spotted him or Jill.

After she passed by, he drained the remainder of the bourbon in his glass. Momentarily he thought about another drink, but knew it was time to call it a night. He couldn't deny the urge to stay and make someone's acquaintance had crossed his mind. He looked down at the napkin lying beside his empty glass.

The pretty, if not surgically enhanced, brunette waitress had handed it to him after asking him for the countless time if he wanted a refill. When he had refused, she scrawled her number on the napkin and tossed it down saying if he was looking for something 'hotter' than liquor, she could definitely help him out. All during her offer, she made a point to lean over and show him just what those surgeons had given her.

He sighed heavily, wondering why he didn't just jump at the chance to get his rocks off. What the hell was wrong with him? His libido had never failed him before. He chalked it up to the stress he was under and shook it off. It was time to go before anyone noticed him.

_The best laid plans,_ he thought as Kincaid stumbled out of the bathroom and right into his lap while he had been scooting to the edge of the booth to leave.

"Oh my God!" she cried, grasping onto his shoulders and tried to wriggle off him.

"It's okay, Miss," Carlos grunted. Her squirming was causing a friction he was unprepared for. He grasped her by the waist to hold her steady. "Let me help you."

By this time, she had lifted her face to acknowledge the poor fool she had fallen onto and Carlos found himself nose to nose with his objective. He could feel every soft, womanly curve he had watched via the video feed now pressed against his body. Her warm breath, laced with Peach Schnapps and other fruity ingredients of the drinks she had consumed, assaulted his senses. His dark eyes locked onto the soft green of hers and he fought the irresistible urge to see if her lips tasted like their rich, strawberry color.

"I'm really sorry," she slurred.

He could tell she was embarrassed, but she didn't look away. Instead, he could swear she drifted closer. He watched an amused smile form on her lips just before she softly bit down on her bottom lip.

"No problem," he finally found his voice. He shifted in the seat a bit and lifted her easily at the same time. Before she could say another word, they were both standing. "Are you going to be all right?"

She nodded rapidly, her hair falling in her face. "I'm..." she began, and he assumed she had gotten dizzy because she stumbled into him. Purely on reflex, he caught her, holding her steady against him.

"I'm fine," she insisted, pushing away. She stared up at him for a moment, a frown creasing her soft brow. "Thank you..."

He watched her walk back to her friends, held captive by the mesmerizing sway of her hips. The distinct feeling of being watched caused him to look past her. Sure enough, one of the men in her group was sizing him up. _Time to leave, Olivera_.

"Jesus Christ, man! Are ya gonna wake up or am I gonna hafta kick yer ass?" LJ complained while shaking Carlos.

"Goddamn it, I'm awake," Carlos snarled while knocking LJ's hands away. "What the fuck's your problem?"

"I ain't the one with the problem," LJ snapped back. "It's time to get your military trained ass outta that bed and go do what needsta be done."

Carlos rolled over to the side of the bed and sat up. He ran his hands over his face to rub away the remnants of sleep as well as the memories of that night in the bar. Who was he kidding? He could still smell the subtle scent of her perfume and feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. "I got it."

"You sure?"

"I got it!" He stood quickly and brushed past LJ. When he reached the doorway, he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Make the video changeover and be prepared to move base to Kincaid's as soon as I give the word."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Ignoring LJ's sarcasm, Carlos took care of his personal needs and then changed into his black BDUs. He checked his guns, noting the bullet that filled each chamber, and double checked the clips before holstering them again. He locked the safeties on each gun, hoping he would have no need to use them. He then headed to the living room where he knew Jill and LJ awaited him.

"Be ready," he reminded them both as he walked by on his way to the back door. He didn't pause to wait for a reply. He knew what he needed to do, just as they knew what was expected from them.

**_333_**

It was as easy as he thought it would be – jimmy the lock and slip inside the dark interior of the kitchen. He had studied the layout extensively so even without the night vision goggles he wore, he could find his way around her house easily in the darkness. He navigated the rooms quickly and ascended the stairs as silently as possible. All too soon for his own comfort, he stood in the doorway of her bedroom. The door was open and he stepped closer until he could see her, sleeping peacefully.

He slipped off the goggles and moved beside the bed, his hand hovering over her face. She moaned softly, erotically, in her sleep, her body shifting beneath the covers. She was dreaming, and soon she'd be in the middle of a nightmare. As if sensing his presence, her eyes flew open, fear whirling in their limpid pools. Before she had a chance to scream, he clamped his hand over her mouth while he held her down with the other.

"Do as you're told and you'll live," he said menacingly. "Scream and you won't see the light of day."

...to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Who is he?_**_ she wondered while watching his entrance into the crowded dance club. Tall, dark, extremely handsome; these were all adjectives that applied to the gorgeous stranger. Immediately, she worried she would not interest him and one hand nervously smoothed the side of the long, slinky emerald green number she wore. The other hand went to the thin spaghetti strap at her shoulder before moving to the wispy tendrils that escaped the elegant sweep of her hair. _

_As if sensing her interest, his eyes locked onto hers from across the distance. A shiver of expectation ran up her spine and she took a step closer. Her inner voice whispered that he was familiar to her and she should be afraid, but she stepped closer still. Her knees weakened when a slow, sexy smile spread across his face. Her temperature soared when she slipped her small hand into his outstretched one. In amazement, she watched as hers disappeared completely when his folded around it. _

_Strong arms pulled her into his loose embrace as he slowly whirled her onto the dance floor. In his arms, she felt sexy, alluring, the envy of all females present. None could deny that he filled out the dark blue silk shirt and black leather pants he wore to perfection. Wide, strong shoulders began the tour of a well put together body, and her desire flared with each twirl that brought her back up against his firm muscles. _

_She threw her head back in laughter at some nonsensical remark he made just before entering her into a slow backward dip. He leaned over her, his lips so close to discovering the sensitive area at the hollow of her throat, but all too soon he brought her upright and she was looking up into the fathomless coffee color of his dark eyes. Her gaze drifted over his high cheek bones, and then down the length of his straight nose. **Not completely straight**, she thought, noting the slight inward hook at the end. But her attention focused mostly on his lips – full, with the bottom a bit larger, only adding to her curiosity of how they would feel enveloping her own. _

_Panic rose within her when she sensed something displaced within the music. The sound was so subtle that no one else in the club seemed to notice – no one except **him**. Her eyes widened when he suddenly brought a hand up in front of her face. Momentarily, she was distracted by the length and elegance of his fingers, but was brought back to reality when he mashed his hand over her mouth to silence her screams._

Riane's eyes flew open, focusing quickly in the darkness. The hand was there, the hand from her dreams, and panic raced through her veins when she saw the face that hovered above hers. _Him_. The beautiful stranger from her dream; the same man from the bar. Loathing mixed with her fear when his hand clamped down onto her mouth while he held her firmly to the mattress, his hand and body weighing her down. Hate filled her as she realized how vulnerable she was, but terror soon took over when the sound of his icy, heartless voice filled her ears.

_"Do as you're told and you'll live," he said menacingly. "Scream and you won't see the light of day."_

Everything within her urged her to rage against the attack, yet fear held her paralyzed. She could try to bite him, push him off, and run for another room. Her eyes flicked back and forth, desperate to form a plan of action, but all thoughts fled when he suddenly shoved the barrel of an automatic weapon in her face. He pushed back as though intending to stand.

"I'm taking my hand away," he sternly informed her. "You scream, and it will be the last sound you ever make."

Nodding her understanding, she gasped in air when he lifted his hand away. Clutching the sheet to her breast, she sat up slowly, never taking her eyes off the intruder. Normally, she hated when Lindy was away for any length of time, but now she was grateful it was her vacation time with her grandmother. "What...do you want?" she asked nervously.

Carlos tilted his head slightly to one side while he looked her over, gauging her state of mind. Frightened, but alert; ready to strike out at the first opportunity. He wouldn't be letting his guard down with this one. "Right now," he began, straightening to his full height and taking a few steps away from the bed. "To talk."

Riane looked at him in disbelief. No one breaks into another's home in the middle of the night and waves a gun in their face just to talk. Her fingers wrapped around the sheet even tighter. She felt even more vulnerable sitting before him naked, with only the thin layer of a sheet as her protection.

He wasn't stupid or blind, and he could easily tell she was most fearful that he was there to abuse her physically. No, what he had in mind was far worse than forcing himself on her bodily. What he wanted was her cooperation, cooperation that might lead to the ultimate sacrifice. Her life.

He moved to the foot of the bed and eyed the bathrobe that lay there. He snatched it up and tossed it to her in one fluid motion. "Cover yourself," he ordered gruffly.

Clearly surprised, Riane could only manage to stare at him.

"Move it, Kincaid!" he barked. "We don't have much time."

Riane jumped. "I...don't understand," she admitted, turning her back to him while she slipped into the robe. When he backed away from the bed, she moved to the edge and stood. Her gaze never faltered from him while she tied the sash on the robe as tightly as she could. "What do you want?"

Her frustration mounted when he stood motionless and unresponsive, ignoring her question. Instead, he pushed a button on what she assumed was his watch and spoke into it. "Move out," he ordered.

Confused, she unthinkingly flipped on the small lamp on the nightstand. Neither she nor her assailant was prepared for the sudden brightness, each squinting their eyes against the harsh glare.

"Did I tell you you could move?" he growled, grabbing her by the arm.

"Nah..no," she responded anxiously, the pain of his grip instant and severe. Then her eyes came into focus and suddenly her nagging inner voice was no longer whispering; it was screaming. "You...I _know_ you," she accused.

"Yes, from the bar," he acknowledged, releasing her.

"No!" she spat. "You're _him_. That perverted menace that made all those horrible accusations about what happened at Raccoon City."

Carlos watched as loathing replaced the fear in her eyes. Recollection had finally dawned.

"You sicken me."

"Of course I do. And, be that as it may, I could use a cup of coffee," he announced suddenly, running a hand through his hair. He almost chuckled at the look of annoyance that flashed in her eyes. How dare he attack her and then demand her to make him coffee? "Look, if you cooperate, things will be just fine."

"Cooperate...how?"

"I'll explain it over coffee," he insisted, motioning toward the door with his gun. "Let's go."

**_444_**

"Make a large pot," he ordered, watching her while she filled the coffee pot with water.

"You that thirsty?" she asked in annoyance.

"No, but you're expecting company," he explained elusively.

Sighing, she added more water to make a full pot and dumped it into the machine. After adding the filter and coffee, she switched the machine on and turned to face him. "Tell me what you want," she demanded.

He had to admire her spunk. She wasn't whining or near fainting. No, she stood proud and strong, even through her fear. He looked her square in the eye and told her the truth. "I want you to remove the T-virus' anti-virus from the lab and bring it to me."

Riane nearly choked on her own saliva. "And why would I do this moronic task for you?"

Carlos heard the garage door open. "Give me the keys to your car."

Nodding her head toward the door, she said, "They're on the wall." After he had grabbed them from the peg she asked, "You're taking my car?"

"No."

He wrenched open the door that led into the garage and tossed the keys into space without taking his gaze from her. She heard the engine of her car roar to life and the gear engage when it was put into reverse. After her car had been moved, she heard two other vehicles enter the garage and then the overhead door closed.

"Coffee's ready," he announced in response to her curious gaze.

Hostility dripped from her every movement while she poured two cups of coffee. Whoever else was about to arrive could get their own; she was done playing hostess to this hoodlum.

"There's nothing you can say to convince me to help you."

He nodded. Her response was not unexpected. His weapon remained trained on her while he took a sip of the hot liquid. "You'll do it. Yours is not the only life you should be concerned about."

Riane froze. He had calmly set the cup on the table and removed something from his pocket. He turned the item slowly to reveal to her the card he was playing.

"Lindy," she whispered fearfully. It was one of her favorite photos of the child. Her light blonde hair flew behind her while she swung on the swing set at her now demolished home in Raccoon City. Lindy was all that was left of the brother who had meant the world to Riane.

It was easy to see and hear she was on the verge of tears, and doing her best to hold them back. "Several of my best men are holding her," he explained coldly. "If you refuse to cooperate, your niece will not live to see her next birthday."

"You're good with the threats, Mister Olivera," she snarled. "But I don't believe you have Lindy."

She remembered who he was, right down to his name. Yes, if given the chance, she would turn him over to Umbrella and smile like a Cheshire cat while doing it. Of course, he wasn't doing anything to persuade her he wasn't the scum Umbrella was making him out to be.

"Why is that, Kincaid? Because she's visiting your mother? Because she's one city over, residing at 5892 Treasure Cove, Pecan Park, area code six nine two three eight four one two two one?"

"That means nothing!" she cried, but deep down inside she didn't believe her own words. _Dear God, Lindy...Mom...what should I do? _She had to prove to herself that her family was safe. She lunged for the phone and began dialing.

Carlos grunted as he skirted the table and grabbed the phone from her, pressing the gun's barrel against her cheekbone. "You're trying my patience, Kincaid."

"Fuck you," she spat and jerked away from him.

"Tsk tsk," he admonished mockingly. He glanced at the number dialed and was relieved to see it was her mother's number and not Umbrella's. This he could handle. He held the handset up to her ear and allowed her to hear the rapid beeping that indicated the line was out of service.

"Communications will be restored when I have the anti-virus."

"You bastard," she cried hatefully. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

He stepped away, fearful she might hear the guilty hammering of his heart. The pain in her voice tore at his very soul, much like the screams of a terrified child in the midst of a nightmare that there was no escape from.

"It has to be this way," he said evenly. "It's ultimately your choice, Kincaid. Think about the cost of your answer." He shoved the photograph of Lindy into her hand. "Make your decision. You have five minutes."

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Five**

_You have five minutes_. Was he kidding? No. His face revealed nothing, yet she sensed this matter was life and death to him, as it was to her. She lowered her gaze in a vain attempt to escape his presence in any way possible.

"Where's the kid?" she heard him ask and lifted her head to see who he was talking to. She regretted it immediately, since his attention still focused directly on her while he talked to the man and woman who had entered the kitchen. Both were covertly dressed all in black, and the sight of them sent a chill down her spine.

"She's sleeping in the back seat of the SUV," the black man said before also looking her way. "How's she taking it?"

Riane had the impulse to tell him where he could go, but the dead look in Olivera's eyes kept her quiet. He was hiding something; she felt it inherently. But what interested her more at the moment was the mention of 'the kid'.

Was he talking about Lindy? Was she safe? Would they now hold her niece captive right before her eyes? It would make sense; the threat would be that much more real.

"Keep an eye on the woman while I get Angie," Carlos said.

Riane watched him disappear into the garage, surprised how the disappointment knifed through her that the child was not, in fact, her Lindy. She should be relieved Lindy was not witnessing what was happening in her home, yet, as her guardian, the need to know she was truly safe was overwhelming.

The woman now held a gun on her, and Riane quickly realized this pretty brunette was the woman implicated in the video scam with Carlos Olivera. She could not fathom what these people hoped to gain by creating a circus out of the nuclear disaster at Raccoon City. As much as she wanted to spit her venomous opinions of their actions at Jill Valentine, the semi-automatic pistol she held kept Riane silent.

Her attacker returned to the scene and in his arms he cradled the small form of the girl he called Angie. Her face was hidden to Riane since her thick auburn hair tousled over her face while she snuggled against his chest. Angie groaned softly and her little hand moved up to his collar and gripped the material firmly. That seemed to satisfy her and she released a contented moan. Riane supposed it would have been a serene picture under any other circumstance, especially since she was certain he had no idea the look of love and protection that shone in his face when he looked down upon the girl.

He looked up suddenly, causing Riane to jump. His face instantaneously morphed into a mask of cold steel. Something told her that if he knew he was seen as anything other than the tough bastard he was, it would set him off. Riane had no desire to see that.

"She needs a place to rest," Carlos barked, his eyes drilling into Kincaid. "Your niece's room will do."

Riane gulped even as her hackles bristled. "It's at the end of the hall," she stammered.

Without acknowledging her, he started to leave the room, pausing only to throw an order over his shoulder. "Jill, help her get ready for work."

"I have not agreed..."

Her words were cut off when he shifted Angie in his arms and turned toward her. His eyes momentarily flicked over the photograph Riane still held in her hand before focusing on her face. "You agreed the moment you said the child's name."

"Go to hell," she spat hatefully.

"I live there," he replied nonchalantly as he turned and headed out of the room. "I suppose we should give you a formal welcome."

LJ snickered and waved a hand toward the door. "Get a move on, Lady. Time's a wastin'."

Riane bit down on her bottom lip and gave a defeated nod. What choice did she have? Her life for Lindy's...the decision was made before the question was asked.

"Start setting up shop while I baby sit," Jill wisecracked, following their reluctant new teammate from the room.

_**555**_

Stopping at the doorway to the master bedroom, Riane watched while Carlos tucked Angie into Lindy's bed. Anger rushed through her veins at the sight of another child resting safely while her niece was going through untold terror. She had no idea how she would pull it off, but she vowed to make these people pay at her very first opportunity.

"Get going, Red," Jill ordered, pushing the gun's barrel into the small of her back. "The sooner you get it done, the sooner we'll be out of your life."

Riane turned, focusing on the weapon in Valentine's hand. "Trust me; no one wants that more than I."

Riane ignored the brunette who regimentally sat in the chair at the far corner of the room as much as possible while gathering her clothes. Gone was the routine of showering and then dressing in her room. Unless she cared to have this woman watch her, and she was not in the mood to be degraded any more than she already was.

When finished with her grooming, she dressed quickly in a blouse and pair of slacks. When she exited the bathroom, she went to the walk-in closet, put on a pair of heels, and grabbed her lab coat. The entire time, she could feel the woman's eyes on her.

Through all the madness, she wondered how she was supposed to smuggle this anti-virus out of Spencer. How much did they want and why did they want it? Questions that needed answers, but she was sure they would tell her what little they wanted her to know when the time was right.

"Let's go, Red," Jill insisted, motioning toward the door with her gun. "We need to get a few things worked out before you head off to your cushy job."

The sarcasm in the woman's voice was unmistakable and Riane wondered what she could have possibly done to instill such animosity in her. Not that it mattered; bottom line was that Riane was the woman's prisoner. Why Valentine and her cohorts were doing this was not her concern. She only cared about keeping Lindy and her mother safe.

_**555**_

"Have you found anything?" Doctor Isaacs asked, approaching the technician.

"Negative. All implants are working under normal parameters," he replied, looking up from his notes.

"Then why is it that what little information we obtain from her is faulty?" he snapped. "Tell me why we have yet to capture these insurrectionists?"

"As of yet, I can't explain it."

"And the project...Alice?" Isaacs demanded.

"She's under sedation, Sir." He peered through the glass to the woman lying motionless on the steel table. "Heavily," he added.

_**555**_

Listening intently, Riane absorbed the instructions she was given like a sponge. Too many lives depended on her doing exactly as she was told by the man who, just hours before, had so sensually haunted her dreams. Listening to him now was a waking nightmare – one she was desperate to escape from.

"And if I get caught?" she asked hesitantly.

Olivera lifted his right eyebrow in annoyance. "If you're thinking of intentionally pulling anything that brings attention to you so that you can inform Umbrella about us, remember that we'll be watching. Any hint of betrayal and your family is a memory," he warned.

Jill observed from the doorway. He was good, she had to admit it. How he could sit there and boldly lie to the woman's face and make it seem that her family's lives were hanging in the balance was amazing. She could probably do it as well, but somehow, the threat seemed more real coming from Olivera.

"And, after I get the stuff?"

"I suggest you find a way to get out of there as quickly as possible," Carlos replied stiffly. "LJ and I will be waiting a short distance from the lab, just in case something goes wrong." His eyes held hers for a few steely moments. "The objective is the anti-virus. Nothing less will release your family."

"No shit," she snarled. "I got that the first ten times you said it."

In complete contrast from her mood, she stood quietly and pulled on her lab coat. As she did every day, she checked to make sure her security badge was hooked to the pocket. Without that little piece of plastic, she wouldn't get past the entrance. She took one last glance around the place. Her life was about to be flushed down the toilet. No matter how she explained why it happened, she would be going to jail. Her life was over.

Her eyes flitted over each person in the room. The child they called Angie stood in the doorway with the woman named Valentine. The one called LJ stood a short distance behind the man who had effectively brought her world to an end. As her eyes locked with his once more before she picked up the keys to her car, she thought she saw remorse, but she had to have been mistaken. One blink and the cold, dead look was back as he quietly slid Lindy's photograph across the table. One last threat.

_**555**_

Choosing to ignore the bitter steel of the table that chilled her skin, Alice wondered at the stupidity of supposedly intelligent people. Her eyes remained closed while she controlled the signals her body sent to the computers, masking them so that it appeared as though she was immobile under the influence of the drugs they had administered. She wanted to laugh at the irony.

It had been their own sick and twisted experiments that had mutated her beyond their own scope of testing. It was something she realized soon after waking in the facility where Carlos, Jill, LJ, and Angie had found her. She remembered clearly the ease in which she had extinguished the life of the security guard who believed he was safe behind his wall of monitors. She felt the life drain from his body, felt every drop of blood as it escaped him.

They honestly believed they could control her? Did they learn nothing from the episode with Nemesis? She realized no one from Umbrella escaped with their lives, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe Cain had not recorded the incident via remote computers. He was too arrogant not to capture his _triumph_ for prosperity. No, these morons knew exactly what happened the night when Nemesis regained a part of his humanity and destroyed what remained of Umbrella's forces. He forfeited his life...Matt's life. Alice would never forget.

She had to admit, the implants they installed within her brain were difficult to fight. Many times she found herself almost carrying out their orders. So far, she had been strong enough to disappear before harming one of her friends. So far.

She hadn't quite figured out how to shut the program down without killing herself in the process. She would find a way, however; each day she became stronger, more intelligent. Soon, she would be able to do more than just delay the images and information she transmitted to these bastards. In the meantime, she would continue to keep this secret from her friends. If she lost their trust, she felt she would lose what little hold she had on the shred of humanity she had left within her. To lose that meant to become the monster Umbrella hoped to create.

She felt her control slip for a moment when someone entered into the room, but regained it quickly. Several times she'd thought about wiping them all out. She could probably do it, too, but it was risky. In the meantime, she planned to let them think they were performing tests on her until she found out what their plans were.

They wanted her friends, all or maybe just one of them, and Alice wanted to know the reason why.

...to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Six**

Spotting the Mitsubishi Lancer Sportback AT, Mel smiled and raised a hand in greeting. The funky blue color of the vehicle was unique to only one employee at Spencer BioTech and he looked forward to seeing her each day. "Good morning, Miss Kincaid," he said as soon as she had rolled the driver's side window down. He offered her a friendly smile while the scanner processed the sticker on her windshield. As soon as the red light turned to green, the gate lifted, granting her access. It was always then that she would return his smile and greeting.

"Good morning, Mel. Have a good day, and don't terrorize any frantic women today."

"Not today, Miss Kincaid," he replied as per their usual banter.

He chuckled and waved as she drove through the gate. It was rare when he would get to know any of the employees who worked inside Spencer Biotech. Most of them were too busy to grant him a moment of their time, let alone exchange pleasantries. He was used to it after ten years as their 'gatekeeper'.

Riane Kincaid had been no exception. Up until about six months before, she had been just as unapproachable. Then something in her life changed, throwing her off kilter. It was soon after her niece had come to live with her that Mel actually had his first 'human' contact with Riane.

After a time, he discovered that because she was unaccustomed to being a parent, the stress had taken its toll on her. Lack of sleep, countless responsibilities she wasn't ready for, and dealing with her own grief as well as that of her niece had left her frazzled and easily distracted.

At the time, she had been driving a little two seater sports car, sleek and classy. With the addition of her niece in her everyday life, it proved to be impractical. So she had purchased the Lancer Sportback...and had forgotten to have it registered with security. All employee cars were required to have special permits displayed on the windshield.

When she approached the gates without proper identification on her vehicle, security personnel immediately surrounded her. He supposed it was a terrifying experience to someone whose nerves were raw to begin with. At the time, he had been away from his normal post, on the second floor in human resources filling out paperwork for the yearly insurance enrollment. When he got back, he was witness to Riane shoving her security badge in one of the guard's face, explaining she _did_ indeed work there and resented the treatment she was receiving. He quickly interceded, confirming that she was in a different car this day and he would see to it she obtained the proper permits for it in the future as well as contact her supervisor to escort her onto the premises. It was then that they began to strike up a friendship.

Riane glanced in the rearview mirror at the receding guard station and released a nervous breath. "Stage one, complete," she joked sarcastically in a failed attempt to alleviate her tension.

She had been sure that the moment she pulled up to the gate, Mel would be able to tell what she was intending to do. Something would surely give her away – guilt, keeping her from looking him in the eye, a hesitant look, a tremor in her voice, or just blurting out that she was up to no good. She was so nervous that she couldn't swear she hadn't done any of those things. If she had, surely Mel would have said something, or, heaven forbid, called Security.

Mel was an elderly, kindly guard who always had a smile and pleasant attitude. She hated that she was probably destroying their friendship over this _assignment_, but it couldn't be helped. Mel had only thought he had seen her at her worst while dealing with her brother's death or the multitude of roadblocks Lindy had put in her way, but what she was about to do surely took the cake. She only hoped that when she was leaving the facility she would be just as lucky to get by without notice.

**_999_**

"You think she'll pull it off?" Jill questioned while watching the video feed from the tiny camera imbedded in the necklace she had insisted Kincaid wear. She had accompanied Olivera instead of LJ. She just couldn't sit at that house and wait. Besides, she was the better choice with her S.T.A.R.S. training. LJ was just a hoodlum. Granted, his skills were progressing as they went along, but he was still no match for her.

Leaning back in the driver's seat, Carlos gave her a sideways glance before closing his eyes. "She has as much riding on this as we do," he answered. "She's scared to death, but functioning. That says a lot for someone without the proper training to handle situations like this."

Jill nodded, continuing to follow Kincaid's progress through the halls to the lab in which she was stationed. "If she fails..."

"What, Jill? What can we do?" he demanded harshly. The anger surfacing was not directed at his companion, but at his inability to rectify the situation. Of course, Jill didn't know that.

"You know our choices as well as I do," she spat in answer to his hostility.

"Damn right I do. Turn Angie over to Umbrella or put a bullet in her brain." He turned his head and opened his eyes, glaring at Jill. "Pick your poison."

"Fuck you, Olivera." Neither answer suited her. If Kincaid failed, they would just have to find another way.

**_999_**

Riane went through her morning routine without a hitch. Depending on deadlines, there were usually two or three technicians working in each lab. She was scheduled to work with Wayne Pendleton today. The man was a lascivious letch and Riane detested working with him.

Rarely a day went by that he didn't make a lewd comment or manage to touch her inappropriately. She even went so far as to file a complaint against him, but nothing had been done to this date. They were _investigating_ her charges. Perhaps that was the reason why he'd been so quiet around her this morning. He'd barely looked up when she said 'good morning', and uncharacteristically, managed to look past her breasts to her face when he did make the effort to return her greeting. Honestly, she doubted the Human Resources Department had counseled him. Most likely, it was the hub of activity that their lab was being subjected to for some unexplained reason that kept him in check.

Whether it was 'something in the air' or just the normal stop-ins for questions or requests, it seemed an unusually high volume to Riane. If she factored in her guilty conscience, there was really nothing strange about the day's activities; it was just her paranoia. Too many people had lingered during their intrusions for her to access the secured room in which the more 'volatile' components were kept and her frustration was mounting.

Eager for some time in the lab alone, she was grateful when the clock finally struck noon. On cue, she left for her normally scheduled lunch break. She casually mentioned, or at least, she hoped she sounded casual, to her fellow lab rat that she might be late in returning because she had an errand to run.

Truthfully, she had no intention of leaving, just waiting out of sight for the jerk to leave the lab so she could act unobserved while obtaining the anti-virus. She made her way past the elevators and waited around the corner by the stairwell access. Wayne never took the stairs, so she had no reason to worry about being discovered 'loitering'.

When she saw his greasy little self entering the elevator, she hurried back to the lab and held up her security badge to the electronic key that controlled the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked toward his work station. It was messy as always.

Something caught her eye, causing her to pause at his station. His badge. He left it behind, partially covered by a book he was reading. He would need her assistance in getting back into the lab without it, but more than that, she had just found a way to cover her actions.

She lifted his badge from beneath the book and headed to the room containing the anti-virus. She knew it was in there, had helped create the current batch that awaited transport. To be honest, she had no idea where or how the T-Virus had originated, didn't know what effects it had, only that it was highly classified. Her job was to combine specified chemicals, not to question the wherefores or whys.

Feeling just the slightest bit guilty about falsifying entry records, Riane used Wayne's security badge to access the inner security room. Her badge held the same clearance, but she hoped by using Wayne's, he would be approached first if something went wrong, allowing her time to get away before they had a chance to review security tapes. She knew it was horrible for her to put him at risk, but he was a major creep, plus she knew the video would exonerate him.

Once inside, she hurried to the computer panel and punched in the sequence to unlock the vials from storage. Immediately, it demanded a security password and she cursed herself for forgetting such an important detail. _Password. Password!_ If she put hers in, then going to the trouble of using Wayne's badge was all for naught.

_Think...think_. She groaned when she remembered Wayne's degrading password. Hotbabeluvr. She could only pray it was still active; it had been several months since she had seen him key it in.

_Command sequence initiated_. She breathed a sigh of relief when the words appeared on the screen. "Hurry, hurry," she begged as the mechanical arms began moving the vials containing the ghoulish green liquid from storage to the specially reinforced case. When the case was full, she ended the program, sealing the storage unit again and opening the door to small glass enclosed room where the briefcase awaited pickup.

When her fingers curled around the handle, she reminded herself why she was doing this – to save her mom and niece from being killed. She lifted it from the steel table and headed for the door. On the way out, she tucked Wayne's badge back under his book and left the lab.

"Stage two complete," she quipped humorlessly upon entering the nearby stairwell.

**_999_**

_Stay calm_. Carlos sent a mental message to Riane. _Just get in your car and go. Don't look back._

He straightened when he heard a snap, then the glimpse of her cell phone as she brought it up to her ear. His pulse went into overdrive when she began speaking. He noticed Jill visibly tense as well, if it was possible for her to become tenser than she was. He gripped the steering wheel and reached for the key that hung in the ignition. He had no idea what he could do. To drive into that facility with the security they had in place was near suicide. Yet, he couldn't risk losing the anti-virus now.

"Wait, wait," Jill urged when they heard her ask for her supervisor. Jill had a feeling she knew what Kincaid was up to.

"Yes, I know it is short notice, but my mother is quite ill and needs my help. I'll call you tomorrow when I know more. Thank you."

"Jesus Christ," he growled despite his relief.

"Tell me about it," Jill agreed. "She's heading for the parking garage."

**_999_**

Approaching the gate, she saw Mel at the guard station. She slowed down to allow the scanner to register the departure of her vehicle and rolled down her window to speak to him.

The case was on the floorboard under her legs. She could swear it was emanating heat...so hot it was burning into her legs. Of course, that was only her guilty conscience showing itself.

"Everything okay, Miss Kincaid?" he asked concernedly. It was unlike her to leave mid-day.

"Yes and no, Mel. Family emergency," she explained in all honesty. "Hopefully, it's not as bad as it seems, but I may be gone for a day or two."

He nodded, commiseration showing on his face. "I'll keep you in my prayers."

"Thanks, Mel. I appreciate it and hope to see you soon."

During the conversation her eyes kept drifting to the red light. She had to force herself to breathe, convinced that an alarm would sound at any moment, causing the team of security officers to appear from nowhere. Finally, the light changed to green and she was able to move off. She made a conscious effort not to show her relief when it changed. She merely waved a farewell to Mel, rolled up the window, and passed through the gate.

It didn't take long to come upon the SUV with the black tinted windows. She glared at the two people she knew were hiding inside, silently wishing them an eternity burning in hell. She knew they saw her, saw the hateful look on her face, and she didn't care.

"Stage three complete," she said, knowing they could hear her perfectly. "When we get back, I expect my family's release."

**_999_**

A phone rang somewhere in the building. With her hearing, it could have been floors away, but Alice heard it. The sound reverberated through steel, wood, and tile, echoing through halls and corridors. Honing in, she could hear the conversation clearly, and what she heard chilled her to the bone.

"It's gone?"

"Yes, sir. The bait has been taken."

"Then the end is near."

Her concentration wavered for a moment, but the sound of machines shrilly announcing her lapse brought her back to the impetus that drew her to this facility. She quickly brought the computer readings under control so that whoever might run in to check on her would believe it had been a glitch.

Her time was running out and she needed to pin down exactly what these fiends at Umbrella were up to. Focusing, she mentally accessed the computer system through the leads attached to her body. Once in the mainframe, she singled out the phone records to pinpoint whose conversation she overheard. One of the voices sounded familiar and she was not at all surprised to find out it was _Doctor_ Isaacs – the very man who had spearheaded her mutation.

...to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Seven**

The brightness of the day did nothing to disguise the flashing lights reflected in her rearview mirror. Riane groaned her irritation, wondering what they could possibly want that could not wait until they reached her home. The sooner she turned over the case, the sooner she would be rid of them and her family would be safe. She had to laugh at that thought; somehow, she knew that would never be the case. The lights flashed again, but this time the same fear that struck her when she opened her eyes to find Carlos Olivera in her bedroom came back full force. Was it their plan all along to kill her as soon as she left Spencer Biotech? Sweat broke out on her upper lip, and instead of slowing, she placed more pressure on the gas pedal.

"Damn it, pull up alongside her," Jill demanded. "You know she damn well saw us."

Her words were met with silence. Carlos' speeding up the SUV and pulling alongside Kincaid's vehicle was his only acknowledgement. She rolled down the window and waited with great impatience for Kincaid to do the same. "Pull over," she ordered sternly when the window began descending.

"What for?" Riane questioned. "We're miles from the house."

"No shit. Just do what you're told," Jill replied tetchily. "The alley up ahead. Now!"

Jill had no idea what the woman muttered under her breath, but she was sure it was considerably less than ladylike. She had to admit she admired the showing of backbone from time to time, but if she pushed too hard, Jill might have to show her a thing or three.

They followed Kincaid into the quiet alley behind an abandoned strip mall. They carefully surveyed the area before exiting the SUV. Jill quickly approached the driver's side. "Get out, and give me the case."

Jill heard an irritated huff and barely managed to move back in time to avoid the car door that was opened with so much force it would have knocked her on her backside. Yes, their little teammate was rapidly getting on her nerves. She flashed her a hardened look when she caught the case that was shoved at her. "Jesus, you idiot. Be careful with this!"

Riane shrugged as she exited the vehicle. "That little bit of movement won't harm the vials. They're snugly packed...for whatever purpose you're intending. They're safe."

"And they'll stay that way," came Carlos' deep voice as he approached them, another case much like the one Kincaid had passed to Jill clutched in his hand. "Stop messing around," he scolded. "Get into the back."

"What's wrong with my car?" Kincaid asked when he pointed to the SUV.

"You're leaving it here, along with your purse and security badge," he informed her. When she opened her mouth to protest, he grabbed her by the arm and gave her a rough yank. "Go sit in the damn car. I won't tell you again."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits, and he knew as much as she wanted to strike out at him, she would remain compliant. He also knew her toeing the line was only due to the threat on her family. He had the feeling that once she knew they were safe, she would give him a good taste of her wrath. "Go with her," he ordered Jill and released Kincaid in order to relieve Jill of the anti-virus.

"Let's go," Jill responded, giving Kincaid a good push.

Carlos took a moment to scan the area again to make sure they weren't being observed. He opened the back door and leaned inside, placing both cases on the seat. After opening the empty case, he unlatched the one with the anti-virus and carefully transferred the vials. They weren't taking the chance that the case Kincaid brought contained a tracking device. After that was completed, he closed the lid and hurried to the SUV and handed it to Jill while he slid behind the wheel.

"Scan it," he insisted.

He saw Jill nod before he turned to look at their passenger. She was seething, and although silent, he knew she was damning them nine ways to hell. He turned away and started the car, thinking she might find it ironic that he agreed they _should_ be damned. What was perhaps more ironic was that he believed they already were.

Before he put the vehicle in drive, he waited for Jill to scan the contents of the case for any bugs or tracking devices. When she gave the all clear, he threw the car in gear and drove off.

"I don't see why I had to leave my things," Kincaid groused. "And where are we going?" she asked when she realized they were not headed back to the house. She wrung her hands nervously wondering their plans. Would she ever see her family again, or would she wind up in a ditch somewhere with a stranger stumbling over her decomposed corpse months later?

"Listen," Carlos began, his voice teeming with impatience. "You used good judgment in there, even tried to cover your tracks a little, but how long do you think it will take for them to figure it out? Even with the video feed we have at the house making it seem as though nothing is going on, they'd come looking for you."

"What do you mean...video feed?"

Jill scoffed. "This is Umbrella we're talking about, Lady. Did you think you were safe from their probing eyes?"

"Preposterous."

"Maybe so," Carlos interjected. "But, we took a week's worth of transmission and played it back for them in case they decided to peek into your house this week."

"A week... are you telling me you watched me for a week?"

Jill shrugged as she exchanged glances with Carlos. "Give the modesty routine a break, will ya? We really have more important things to worry about."

Sitting back in the seat, Kincaid crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously protecting herself from eyes unseen. Despite what she was going through, she couldn't tame her curiosity. "Where are we going?"

"Just keep quiet until we get there, will you?" Jill requested irritably. She held the case protectively in her lap, afraid to set it down. They wouldn't meet up with LJ and Angie soon enough to suit her.

Carlos glanced into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with Kincaid. In them, he saw her fear and the desperate need to know what was happening to her. If it were possible to end this now and set her world straight again, he would. He wanted to tell her holding her family was all a hoax; they were fine, and she would be too, but they needed a head start on Umbrella. Right now, she was too big of a threat to let out of their sight and he couldn't afford to be charitable.

"We're meeting LJ and Angie. They spent the better part of the morning making it look as though you had unwelcome visitors..."

"How nice of you," she spat.

"You'll think so when Umbrella cuts you some slack knowing you were threatened into doing this and not helping of your own accord," he answered tersely. "They'll let you go after questioning you. You may lose your job, but you'll stay out of jail."

She turned away, afraid she was seeing a little compassion creeping into his chocolate colored eyes. She didn't want his concern or the little bone he was throwing her. "Don't expect me to thank you for ruining my life."

**_777_**

"We're too recognizable...especially when we're together," she heard Valentine say as she awakened. Every bone in her body ached and she had no idea how long she'd been asleep or how far they had driven. All she knew was, it was dark, Valentine and Olivera were arguing, and Angie and LJ were now with them.

"Then just one of us can make the arrangements," Olivera returned.

Riane stretched and sat upright. Angie was now seated behind the steering wheel, looking small in the large seat. Olivera was in the passenger seat, while Jill stood in the door opening with LJ beside her.

"Sleeping beauty can perform one more task for us," Valentine suggested arrogantly, her gaze fixating on Riane.

"I'm done," Riane answered without waiting for anyone else to add their two cents. "I got what you wanted. Leave me out of your little schemes."

Olivera turned in the seat. What she saw now, she had gotten a glimpse of earlier. Compassion. She hated that look. How dare he play that card with her after what he'd put her through?

"One more task and you won't be required to do another thing," he urged. "I give you my word."

"The word of a wanted criminal?" Riane scoffed. "What good is that to me?" She was amazed to see her words actually wounded him, although he masked it well. Releasing an aggravated sigh, she said, "Fine; if it gets me closer to my goal. What do you want?"

He surprised her when the faintest of smiles appeared on his mouth and was even more surprised by the burst of..._pleasure, excitement?..._that coursed through her. Revulsion crept in soon after, making her ashamed that she still found this man attractive. It was sickening. Even through her disgust, she could only manage a dutiful nod when he told her to get into the front passenger seat. After he helped Angie into the back seat, he slid behind the wheel and looked over at her. His "Thank you" only further confused her. She sat back in the seat while he returned to his conversation with Valentine and LJ. She decided they were just trying to drive her mad...and succeeding.

**_777_**

She looked from the small clutch purse that Olivera placed in her lap, to his face, and then to the quaint little cottage the motel used for an office. "You want me to get a room? That was the big _mission_?"

Her question seemed so absurd that Carlos actually laughed. "Yes. It may sound stupid to you, but we have to be extremely careful. Ask for cabin 28. It's in the back, out of view. It has two bedrooms."

Riane gave a half shrug. "Okay."

"Your ID is in the bag along with the cash to cover three nights, although I doubt we'll be here that long." When she nodded her understanding, he continued, "Your name is Diana Churchill. Take Angie in with you. Register us under Mister and Missus Rafe Churchill." When Kincaid's eyes widened, he had to fight off the urge to chuckle. "Do not use Angie's name...be sure to call her..."

"Emma," Angie inserted.

"Sure, Emma," Carlos acknowledged, winking at Angie.

Riane shook her head and mumbled, "I must be going insane."

"Not yet," Carlos commented. "Try not to bring too much attention to yourself."

"Come on, Emma," Riane said, exiting the vehicle.

"Wait," Carlos called out. He extended his closed fist when she leaned back inside and dropped what he was holding into her palm when she held out her hand. "For appearances."

She looked down at her palm to find two rings – a diamond engagement ring and a plain gold wedding band. "What the hell," she agreed, slipping them on, surprised they were a close fit. She gave another shrug, took Angie by the hand, and they made their way to the office. When she looked back, she saw Olivera busily rummaging through the back of the SUV.

"Can I help you?" came the disembodied voice after the bells that hung above the office door jingled as it opened.

"Yes, is cabin 28 available?" Riane asked, searching for the person the voice belonged to as she neared the counter. The _office_ looked lived-in, so she assumed this was also someone's home. When the voice's owner popped up from behind the counter, Riane took a step backward, nearly stumbling over Angie.

"It is," he answered. "You'd like to register, then?" he asked, sliding a card and pen across the counter.

The man gave her the creeps, but she managed a smile in spite of it. In looking at him, she wondered when Frankenstein or Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde would appear, since this guy reminded her so much of Boris Karloff's multitude of late night horror movie creatures.

"Please," she finally answered. She quickly filled out the registration form, pulling her fake driver's license from the purse to complete the information. She noted the lack of computers in the room and realized that was the main attraction of this place to her captors. Less likely for anyone to track them down when there was no means of electronic transactions.

"Missus Churchill," he said, reading the card while picking up the money that lay next to it. "My name is Ben Anders." He offered his hand in a polite greeting before looking down at the young girl. "And who might this be?"

"I'm Emma," Angie answered brightly.

"Your daughter?" Ben questioned. His confusion was evident on his face.

Riane knew it was Angie's accent that had him guessing. "Yes," she acknowledged. "Emma was born while my husband and I were living in England. We've only recently returned to America."

"I see," he replied, satisfied with the answer. "One moment while I get the key."

"Thank you," Riane said, glancing down at Angie. Her skin appeared clammy and pale. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked, cupping her chin.

"I'm a little tired, Mummy," she answered truthfully while keeping in character. It worried her that she was becoming weaker with each passing day.

"Jump up, Princess," Riane urged, placing her hands under Angie's arms. She found it odd how all the little endearments she bestowed on Lindy came easily to her with this child. When Angie jumped, Riane lifted her into her arms, straddling her on one hip. "Just a little while longer, and we'll get you into bed. Daddy's looking for your doll baby now." She added that last bit in effort to explain her _husband's_ absence. When Angie rested her head on Riane's shoulder, she laid a comforting hand on the child's cheek.

"Your key, Missus Churchill," Ben said as he returned and placed the key upon the counter. Along with it, he gave her an ice bucket. "Cabin 28 is far back from the office, so you might want to get ice before you head off."

"Thank you, Mister Anders," she replied, picking up the key and accepting the bucket from him.

"Have a nice stay."

"I'm sure we will," she replied as she left the office. Olivera met her at the steps and took Angie from her.

"Go all right?" he asked concernedly, noting Angie's lethargic appearance.

Riane held up the key. "The cabin was no problem, but Emma's running a fever."

Carlos nodded, thankful she used the false names in case the owner was listening. Upon glancing over at the cottage's window, he saw a quick movement behind the curtain and realized someone was watching them. "She needs rest," he answered softly.

Riane nodded and thumped the ice bucket she held. "I'm going to fill this to make her an icepack," she said, walking off toward the ice machine that was nestled up against the office. "I'll be right...."

"I'll go with you."

Looking back at the vehicle, she saw he had already gotten Angie settled into the back seat before running back to her. "You're quick, Mister Churchill," she noted, a hint of sarcasm lacing her words.

"I hate leaving you out of my sight, Missus Churchill," he replied smoothly. "We're being watched," he whispered. "I can't take the chance that you'll run off."

"Neither can I," she reminded him. "Not until my family's safe."

He nodded and took the ice bucket from her when they reached the machine. "It will be over soon," he promised as he filled the bucket.

When finished, he took her by the arm while they returned to the car. He put no force behind his grip; it was merely for appearances. He walked her to the passenger door and opened it for her. The curtain lurker was still there, so on an impulse, he pulled Riane tightly against him and kissed her soundly.

Her first reaction was to push against his chest, but he didn't relent. He softened the pressure of the kiss, using all his persuasion to urge her to participate. He wasn't sure when he gained control, but soon her moans of protest turned into groans of pleasure as the kiss deepened and her arms wound around his neck. His tongue slipped between her accepting lips, dipping in to taste the sweet warmth she possessed. When her tongue met his, he nearly came undone, releasing a moan of desire deep from within his chest. _Goddamn it, I don't need this complication_, he cursed mentally, forcing himself to break away.

Her dazed expression conveyed her confusion and he felt the guilt creep back in for what they...no, he...was putting her through. He held her arm while she slid into the passenger's seat, handed her the bucket of ice, and then quietly closed the car door. Going around to the driver's side, he once again saw the movement behind the curtain. Even as he calmed his still pounding heart, he hoped the lurker enjoyed the performance.

**_777_**

Riane carried Angie inside the cabin, switching on the light as she entered. Ironically, she wasn't surprised to see LJ and Valentine awaiting them in the small sitting room. LJ took Angie from her while Valentine hurried out into the darkness to assist Olivera. She had no idea why it crossed her mind at this time, but she wondered if there was something between those two. Reflexively, she touched the tips of her fingers to her still swollen lips. She didn't care..._did she?_

She glanced around the cozy cabin while LJ disappeared into one of the adjoining rooms with Angie. She assumed it was one of the bedrooms. The little cabin contained a small kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and a bath. Not a bad little set up for the price. She spotted the case containing the anti-virus on the kitchen table and moved over to it. Just as her hand lay on the metal casing, she heard, "Step off, Red."

She turned toward Valentine and Olivera as they entered and set down the items they carried in from the SUV. "What do you want with this?" she demanded, her voice rising to a near scream as her anger grabbed a hold of her. "Will you use it to spread more of your heinous lies? Will you try again to make a circus out of what happened to those poor souls at Raccoon City?"

"Don't dare speak to us about Raccoon City," Valentine spat, stepping closer and getting into Riane's face. "You weren't there; you have no goddamn idea what we went through!"

Riane's face pinched into grief stricken horror. "I lost my brother that day. Lindy's father. I will _not_ listen to any of your lies!"

Valentine backed away, stormed over to one of the cases, and tossed it open. She reached inside, extracting a small digital camera. Returning to Riane, she shoved it into her stomach, holding it there until Riane took it from her. "This was Terri Morales'...she recorded it as it unfolded. Watch it before you judge us based on lies Umbrella handed out. Then and only then will I listen to you, you little bitch."

Stunned, Riane looked from Valentine to Olivera, who nodded his agreement. He walked over to her and took her by the arm, leading her into the other bedroom. He urged her to sit on the bed and looked down at her. Again she saw the compassion that managed to penetrate his strongly erected wall of cold uncaring steel. "Watch it, Riane. Then we'll talk."

She watched him leave the room, closing the door behind him. Never in the stressful time she was with him had he used her first name, and now he was leaving her alone. She glanced around the room, her gaze focusing on the window at the far end. She could easily slip through it and go for help. Yes, she could, but it would take one call to end the lives of her mother and niece. Could she risk that? Releasing the thought of escape, she looked down at the little camera and pressed the play button.

She lost track and had no idea how long she mucked through the scenes of betrayal and carnage. It was all so gruesome and unreal. It couldn't be true. And then it happened, something so monstrous she thought she might come unhinged. _It can't be...it just can't._

On autopilot, she opened the bedroom door and padded back into the living room. She was unprepared for the sight of the three adults hovering closely around Angie. Olivera's hand gripped the injector filled with the anti-virus, ready to administer it into her arm.

"If you care anything for that child, you will stop right now."

...to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Eight**

"Damn, I never thought she'd come off with the loot," LJ commented as he joined Carlos and Jill at the table.

"Yeah, you're not alone," Jill agreed. Opening the case, she took a long look at the vials containing the eerie green liquid. "But it's none too soon. Angie doesn't look well."

"She's starting to deteriorate, just as Alice warned would happen," Carlos added. He reached a hand to the nape of his neck, attempting to massage the tension from his knotted muscles. "A few more days and she'd be too far gone to save."

A somber silence fell over the group for a few minutes until LJ slapped the table, startling his companions. "Well now, it isn't too late, so why we all actin' like it is?"

"Right," Jill agreed. "We'll give Angie a little rest. After a dose of this," she said, closing the case. "Everything will be fine."

"For us," Carlos stated. He looked toward the bedroom where he had left Riane.

"She'll know the truth, Olivera," Jill reasoned. "About damn time we weren't the only ones who did."

"It's not like she's been unaffected by this, Jill." He stood and went over to the window. The night sky was cloudless, allowing the moon's silvery beams to shine brightly overhead, penetrating through the limbs of the trees. It brought the landscape to life, allowing him to see the forest creatures on their nocturnal activities. A rabbit scurried from the porch, heading towards the woods; meanwhile, a deer stood at the edge of the clearing, staring at the cabin as though it knew Carlos was watching. What he didn't see were any predators...especially the two-legged kind. For that small favor, he was thankful. "No matter what we left behind to clear her of blame, Umbrella will make her life hell."

"Maybe, but we had little choice. Angie's life was at stake."

"No argument."

**_888_**

"I'm ready," Angie said, hopping up onto the chair. She calmly extended her arm and waited for Carlos to administer the injection. She hated them, but it was the matter of the lesser of two evils. She could also do it herself, but every once in a while, she let one of the grownups do it. She wasn't sure if it was because she liked them taking care of her, or if it made them feel as though she needed them. Which she did...need them.

"Good girl, Angie," Jill praised, holding her other hand.

LJ remained silent. Shots gave him the willies, and it took a lot of resolve to hold onto his dinner while he observed the process.

"Yes, good," Carlos said, holding the injector gun to her arm.

_"If you care anything for that child, you will stop right now."_

Quick reflexes kicked in, causing him to lift his finger from the trigger. Time seemed to stand still for him. He stared mutely at the injector, his senses suddenly on edge. He heard everything around him amplified tenfold – Jill's quick intake of breath, LJ cursing 'fuck me!', Angie's hair tossing about when she turned in the direction of the voice. He would even swear later that he could hear the adrenaline-fed blood rushing through his veins, and the sound of the crickets, owls, and other forest creatures was almost deafening.

After what seemed to Carlos an eternity, but in reality was only a mere second, he blinked, focusing on the doom bearer. His...their...world was about to crash around them.

"What are you trying to pull?" Jill questioned angrily, take a step toward Kincaid.

LJ reached out and put a restraining hand on Jill's shoulder. "Hang on, Jill. Something's not right with her," he whispered.

"Is she all right?" Angie asked, turning to Carlos.

Was she? He wasn't sure. "I don't know, Angie." Riane stood stock-still; she was ghostly white, and her eyes appeared glazed and unfocused, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

"Riane?" he called out while setting aside the injector. He stood and took the few paces to reach her. She made no indication she heard him, and he was sure she wasn't seeing him either. In her hands, she clung to the digital video camera he had left her with. He gently peeled her fingers away to take it from her, and that was when she sparked back to life. Her fingers again closed around the camera, refusing to let go.

"Tell me this was a lie," she pleaded in a lost, weary voice.

His eyes locked onto hers, seeing the pain and confusion swirling in their green depths. It was more than seeing the truth that had disturbed her, but what was it? "I'm sorry, Riane. There was no reactor meltdown. Umbrella detonated a nuclear device in Raccoon City to cover up the effects of the T-virus."

Shook her head as if it would make his words untrue, but there was no way of hiding from the reality of their world. A single tear slipped from her eye as she handed the camera to Carlos and pointed at the paused image. "My brother."

He glanced down at the ghoulish image of the undead creature Terri had recorded outside the Ravens Gate Church. It sickened him to see it again even after viewing the recording so many times. He lived it nightly in his dreams and seeing it in his waking hours was something he didn't care to do.

"I'm sorry, Lady," LJ offered, knowing it was too little, too late. Nothing would make it bearable.

Riane nodded and blindly sat in the overstuffed chair Jill led her to. Compassion from these people was unexpected, but after seeing David on that video, she had no choice but to believe what they had to say. David would never participate in the cruel hoax Umbrella led the public to believe. David had died in Raccoon City long before the _meltdown._

"I just don't understand how this could happen," she said, sadness overwhelming her.

Jill went to Carlos and took the camera. "It's difficult to watch, but if you had managed to get past Terri's death, you would have seen a segment that Alice recorded, explaining it all," she said, fast forwarding through the recording. She held it out to Riane who shook her head and looked down at the floor. "You've been pretty tough so far, Kincaid. Don't disappoint me now."

Riane looked up and Jill saw the defiance slowly creeping back into the woman's eyes. _Good. She's not weak._ "No more gruesome activity," she promised. "Just Alice explaining her part in this."

She looked around at the others in the room who were watching her with solemn expressions. The sight of Angie watching her intently caught her attention. This child had been through it all and that thought broke Riane's heart. If it had been Lindy, she would have done anything to protect her. Was this what everything was about? Were these three adults protecting this child in ways Riane could not fathom?

"Okay," she relented and accepted the camera. She stared at it for a moment before hitting the play button. The small screen was filled instantly with the face of a beautiful, if not tormented, redhead.

****_"My name is Alice. I have worked for the Umbrella Corporation – the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high-tech facility called The Hive – a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. But there was an incident – the virus escaped and everybody died. The trouble was...they didn't stay dead. The T-virus reanimated their bodies. But I survived. Myself and one other—an environmentalist named Matt. When we emerged, we were seized by Umbrella's scientists. Matt and I were separated. We thought we had survived the horror...but we were wrong."_

Riane switched off the camera and handed it to Jill. She was glad to be rid of it. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably and she wanted nothing more than to escape this madness. She propped her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. That was unlikely to happen. These people were nothing if not persistent.

"When they reopened The Hive to recover their experiments, they released the virus onto an unsuspecting city. Those that had been infected and contained underground were free to feed," Carlos continued the explanation, unaware he was massaging his left arm where Yuri had bitten him. "Hours after bitten, the virus mutates the living cells, causing death. Moments later, they are..."

"I saw, I saw," Riane's agonized voice was scarcely heard through the muffle of her hands. She sat upright, violently brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Why are you injecting Angie with the anti-virus?"

Angie hung her head for a moment before returning her gaze to Riane. Although the T-virus had been meant as a cure for her disease, it saddened her to know her father's intentions had been perverted into madness. "My daddy created the virus as a way to save me from the same disease he suffered from. The anti-virus keeps it under control," she explained. She stood and walked over to Riane and laid a gentle hand on her knee. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

The sadness in the child's eyes broke her heart. Riane reached out and placed a palm lightly on her cheek. Her fever was still prevalent and Riane was brought back to the sight she had walked in on. They never intended to use the serum against Umbrella...this was all for the love and protection of a child. "The anti-virus is for you?"

Angie nodded, but didn't answer because Carlos patted her head. "Go on to bed now," he urged. "We need to talk to Riane."

"I understand," she acknowledged. The adults wanted to talk about her. She wasn't dimwitted. She was dying and she knew it. Riane's warning was real. Now the adults wanted to quiz her on what she meant and they didn't want her to hear. She wasn't fragile; she could handle it, but at the moment, she was too tired to argue with them. She would find out soon enough.

"Good night, Angie," Jill called as LJ walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"You can't give her that serum," Riane reiterated her earlier warning.

"What do you know?" Jill asked while seating herself on the couch opposite Riane. She intentionally withdrew her gun and laid it across her lap as incentive for the woman to be forthcoming with information.

"You don't need that," Riane remarked sourly.

Ignoring the interaction, Carlos stepped between them and sat beside Jill. "If you haven't gathered, Angie is dying. According to Alice, the virus is slowing causing her to deteriorate. She'll be dead in a few days. We want to prevent that, at any cost."

"Of course you do," Riane agreed. "She's become like a daughter or sister...family."

"Yes."

It was Carlos who answered and Riane again witnessed that steely expression wavering. The child was his Achilles Heel, but she wondered if he truly realized how much she meant to him. "As Lindy has become like my daughter," she continued. "You banked on that."

The accusation in her eyes was clear and Carlos nodded. "With all that I have."

"Is Lindy safe?" she asked outright, tired of the games.

"Tell us about the anti-virus," Jill insisted.

Riane stood and walked over to the case, picking up the injector that Carlos had set aside. "Three days before you darkened my doorstep, we were preparing the anti-virus for shipment to an undisclosed location. Two rather high ranking Umbrella executives interrupted our process. We were excused from the interior room and sent back to our stations. My co-worker decided to take a break, but I stayed." She released a sick laugh as she set the injector down. "For such highly..._successful_...people, they aren't too bright. Our procedure is to leave the intercom on between rooms when anyone enters that chamber. Just in case something goes wrong and help is needed quickly. I watched them add components to the anti-virus while they discussed their plans."

"And?" Carlos asked impatiently. He sat forward and braced an elbow on his knee; his jaw visibly tensed, his nostrils flared. His eyes followed her closely while he held back the urge to lunge at her, shaking the details forcibly from her. Instead, he leaned back again, his fists clenched at his sides.

"They contaminated the anti-virus with enough of the T-virus to make it ineffective. They were leaving it as bait for 'terrorists' they said." She squared her shoulders and looked Carlos in the eye. "They were expecting you."

"Goddamn it," Jill cursed, outraged.

"They couldn't know we would..."

"They did," Riane interrupted. "What was it exactly...'intelligence says they are desperate for the anti-virus. This will rid us of any lingering problems with the dissidents. They'll have no evidence after this is used'...yeah, I think that was it," she quoted.

"Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?" Carlos demanded furiously. He stood and took an angry step toward her. He clenched and unclenched his fists, releasing the urge to wrap his fingers around her neck. He wasn't sure if his anger was from their failure to help Angie or this information being kept from him. "We don't know the effect this could have had...Angie could have died instantly."

"I think that was their intention," Riane supposed, unaffected by his angry outburst. She raised a brow in defiance, but silently admitted if he had come any closer she would have backed away. "As for me, I owed you nothing. I was following the orders of my captors. Supplying you with any information to further your cause was not part of the bargain."

"You may have it all figured out, but it won't stop me from kicking your ass," Jill snapped.

"If it makes you feel better," Riane answered uncaringly.

"Stop it," Carlos ordered. "This is not helping. We need to find another way...before it's too late."

Riane had an idea, and wanted to help save the little girl. "I hold no love for Umbrella; not after what I've discovered about my brother," she began. When Jill and Carlos gave her their undivided attention, she continued. "My life will never be what it was. I'm not stupid enough to believe it could be, but if you want my help, I have to know my family is safe."

To be continued...

--

This segment transcribed from the movie Resident Evil: Apocalypse. No infringements intended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Abduction **

**Chapter Nine **

The crisp night air did nothing to cool the anger boiling within Carlos. How long had he been sitting out here on the back porch? Jill had come and gone a couple hours before and he was replaying their discussion; it had ended at an impasse. Leaning back in the old porch swing, he gazed up at the night sky. The moon was hiding behind a wall of clouds, causing the edges of each dark billow to be illuminated. It reminded him of the darkness that shadowed his heart, except he saw no light around its edges.

He closed his eyes and reflected on the happenings of the last few hours. Unsure of how to proceed, both he and Jill virtually ignored Riane's ultimatum and offered her no information about her family. Instead, they escorted her to the same room in which Angie was resting.

"Make yourself comfortable...on the floor," Jill insisted humorlessly. "That's where you'll be sleeping."

Turning, Riane looked past Jill to search him out. He presumed it had been her intention to make a plea to him, promising anything for word her family was safe...even if those words were lies. At this point, he knew she didn't care; she just needed to hear them. Something in his expression must have told her this was not the time, and she was right. He was wrestling with a decision, and if she interfered too early, she might not like the outcome. So, seemingly ignoring Jill's words, she picked up a thick quilt, folded it in half, and made a less than comfortable bed from it.

**_999 _**

After the door closed, Riane realized she had nothing with her but the clothes on her back. She didn't relish the thought of sleeping in them, but had little choice. Padding quietly to the head of the bed, she stood watching Angie.

The moonlight shone through the window, casting an eerie glow on the child sleeping fitfully in the large bed. Her brow was furrowed, indicating her dreams were not peaceful. Little beads of sweat caused her skin to glisten, bringing the groups' worry for her well-being into focus for Riane. She had a decision to make; she just hoped she was strong enough to make it.

Was it the country night air that carried their voices into the bedroom with such clarity? The noise of the city, even in the wee hours in the morning, would never allow for sounds to travel so clearly. Whatever the reason, she lay unmoving in her makeshift bed, her head resting on an extra pillow she took from the bed, listening intently. Their voices were sometimes calm and sometimes angry. It was only when Valentine ended the conversation, noticeably unhappy with the outcome, did Riane close her eyes.

She heard the door open and someone enter the room. It was after Valentine muttered a curse when she ran into the wooden rocker that sat at the side of the bed that Riane realized who it was. Soon after, Riane heard the thump of heavy shoes hitting the floor, and then silence after Valentine had slid into bed beside Angie.

Riane lost track of how long she lay there until the sound of soft snoring indicated that Valentine was asleep. She lightly tossed the quilt from her body, immediately realizing how chilly the cabin had gotten. She picked up the quilt and quietly opened the door, pausing to make sure Valentine had not awakened. Seconds later, she passed a sleeping LJ on the couch. _Some watchdog_, she silently scoffed. When she reached the back door, she hesitated, but only long enough to remind herself that time waited for no one and it was running out on this group fast.

She saw Olivera immediately upon closing the door. He sat on the far side of the old fashioned swing that outfitted the porch. She mused that this would be a nice little getaway spot if the circumstances were different. Yet, here she was, thrust in the midst of madness.

She was determined to make sure her family was safe, but she was no longer frightened she would be killed if she didn't follow orders. The diligence of her _captors_ in trying to protect Angie, coupled with the truth of what happened at Raccoon City and their part in it, led her to believe no harm would come to her mother or niece by their hands either. Umbrella concocted the stories to cover their own mess, painting Olivera and Valentine as insurrectionists, but the truth was they were merely victims trying to survive and make the world aware of the big evil in its midst. The trouble wasc the world was not ready to see that evil for what it was.

Her thoughts turned back to the man she had sought out. Darkness shrouded him, making him almost undetectable, but even if she had not been able to see him, she would have sensed him easily. What was it about him that set her nerves on edge? It was more than just her worrying for her family.

"What are you doing out here, Riane?"

The low timbre of his voice rolled along her spine, causing her to shiver...and not from the cold.

"Aren't you freezing out here, Olivera?" she asked quietly, masking her reaction to his voice. Did she really care if he caught his death out there? She pulled the quilt tighter around her shoulders and took a tentative step closer.

"Is it cold? I hadn't noticed," he remarked absently. His eyes remained focused on the woods' edge.

"Yes, it is," she answered smartly, although keeping her voice down so as not to disturb Angie. Also, she wasn't looking forward to Valentine barging outside and finding her with Olivera. She was still uncertain what the relationship was between the two and didn't need to deal with a jealous partner.

Still, she found herself going to the swing, removing the quilt from her shoulders, and sitting beside him. "Get sick, and there will be one less guardian for that kid in there," she scolded, covering both of them with the blanket.

Curious as to her motives, although pleasantly surprised she would even care, he looked over at her. "One less villain to bother you as well."

"Yeah well...that's why I'm out here," she admitted carefully. "Look, I've no love for Umbrella. I don't want to believe you or that video you showed me, but I have no choice." She took a deep breath and turned in the seat to face him, her knee resting against his muscled thigh. "David would not have joined in such a horrible hoax. I know he's dead..."

Carlos nodded. "Hard to believe anyone would," he agreed. "Yet, so many believe we were turning a tragic event into a sideshow."

"Do one thing for me, Olivera, and I won't fight you...I may even be able to help..."

_Negotiations underway_. He almost laughed. Soon she would know they never had any leverage to use against her. "Depends on that _one_ thing," he answered easily.

"My family..."

He ran a hand tiredly through his short hair. "I've got to commend you for your loyalty. Some would worry only for themselves," he remarked wryly.

"Their loss," she said. "Look at your group..."

"Yes, well, we've been through hell together..."

"You haven't answered me yet," she said, cutting him off. She wasn't going to give him the chance to sidetrack her.

Silence enveloped them for a long moment while Carlos decided his next course of action. He wanted to tell her the truth, but Jill was against it. Her reasoning was that Riane would have no motivation to help once she found out her family was safe. On the other hand, instinct told Carlos that Riane had a kind, giving nature, and she would help a dying child in any way at her disposal. He was banking on his gut feeling.

"Riane...your family..." Would she understand? Would she forgive?

"Yes," she prodded. It was the first time she truly wished she could clearly see his face. She had the feeling this time that his eyes could not hide the truth from her.

"They were never in any danger," he admitted quietly. "They were never taken hostage. We've never seen your mother or your niece."

Confusion and anger collided within her, rendering her mute. Was he kidding? All at the same time she wanted to jump for joy and beat the living crap out of Olivera. Her suspicions were right and her family was safe, yet she went through emotional hell for nothing.

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "It wasn't for nothing. It was for Angie."

She wasn't stupid; she knew the reason. Deep down she couldn't blame them either. If it had been Lindy, she'd move mountains to make sure she was healthy. "I understand," she admitted. "Can't say I'm not pissed nine ways to hell, but I do understand the love for a child."

"I know you do...you've sacrificed your life for yours." Her warmth penetrated the numbness he had been feeling for so long. He had honestly believed his emotions had been permanently exiled for the last six months. Angie was the only person he allowed to affect him. Then along came Riane, or was it, then along he dragged Riane? In any case, she was too close for his comfort, and saying all the right things on top of it. He mentally steeled himself for her eventual betrayal and warned himself not to let her get too close.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm not angry, and believe me...I hate the sight of every last one of you, but I can't sit by and watch that little girl die."

He released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He turned slightly to face her and lifted one arm from beneath the protection of the blanket. "Then we can count on you not helping Umbrella track us down when we let you go?"

Riane gave a soft shake of her head. Her eyes locked onto his just as the moon peeked out from behind a dark cloud, showing the deep lines of concern etched in his handsome face. She almost reached out to smooth them away, assure him he had nothing to fear, but it wasn't something he needed from her. What he needed no one could provide – peace of mind. If Angie could be helped, perhaps he might find just a little sliver of that for himself.

"What will you do?" he asked curiously.

It was Olivera who reached out and cupped her chin in his large hand. His thumb skimmed over her cheek in a light caress. She was torn, wanting to lean into it, enjoying the warmth that emanated from not only him, but from what sparked from within her and spread throughout her body. She felt more alive at that moment than she had her entire life. Instead, she slowly drew back, looking away so that he could not see the shame in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do,' she finally admitted. "They'll take me in for questioning, you know that." His nod did nothing to allay her fears of dealing with Umbrella. "What I don't know won't hurt you," she reasoned.

He looked away quickly. _But it might hurt you._ Umbrella would do what they needed to do. He'd witnessed many interrogations and this slip of a woman would not be spared the ugliness of it.

Riane reached above the blanket to grasp his arm, just as the door swung open and Valentine lumbered onto the porch.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded sternly.

Olivera remained immobile, although Riane visibly jumped from the intrusion. "The truth is going on. I've told Riane what she wanted to know."

"We agreed..."

"To nothing. We'll set her free at first light and be on our way," he insisted as he stood to face Valentine. "If we can find Alice, we can still get the anti-virus for Angie."

"We don't know where she is, Olivera. We need to find another storehouse for the anti-virus," Valentine reasoned. "We'll find a way past security..."

"You'll all be killed," Riane whispered more to herself than to be heard by the others.

"Please...no more," came a voice from the doorway.

Her weary voice would have tugged at the coldest of hearts and brought the attention of everyone to her.

"You should be resting, Angie," Valentine scolded softly.

"No one else will die because of me," Angie insisted, taking a step closer to the group. Behind her came the steady footfalls of LJ who stopped directly behind her. "No one. Do you understand?"

Glances were exchanged between everyone, but it was LJ who spoke. "No one will, kid. We do what we gotta..."

A decisive shake of the head stopped his speech. She would have none of it. "Everyone I ever loved has been destroyed," she began, solemnly. "I cannot have another death on my head. You are my family now...please, I beg of you."

**_999 _**

"The Project Alice?" Isaacs questioned upon entering the room. He gazed down upon the unconscious _woman...experiment...creature?_ He wasn't sure how to categorize what lay before him, but he was most amazed by her development. Reports had shown her mental and physical abilities had progressed beyond their expectations. Her potential was mind boggling.

"Here are the latest reports," the technician replied, handing him the chart.

Isaacs studied the pages, seeing more of the same. Bottom line was that they could find no reason for the implants malfunctioning. Everything was reading as it should, yet, he was not ready to release her. "Continue the tests," he ordered and abruptly left the room.

Alice waited until Isaacs left the room and then opened her eyes. She stared at the technician's back for a few moments before closing them again. Isaacs had given her the information she had been searching for. His mind was filled with a multitude of disgusting details of iniquity. The one piece of information she was looking for was foremost in his mind – why he and Umbrella was after her friends.

The information she leaked to them, divulging Angela's secret, made her an interesting target. After a time, they realized her very existence could be detrimental to their public image. She, and the others, had to be gotten rid of by any means possible.

Isaacs' thoughts revealed the anti-virus had been hung out as bait for the gang, and the fact that it had been tampered with. The bait had been taken and when administered, Angela would die. Angela was the last bit of _tangible_ evidence the T-virus existed...besides herself.

The other thing his mind revealed to her was that Umbrella knew exactly how the anti-virus had been obtained. A Spencer BioTech employee had aided them; Umbrella forces had turned her residence upside down and found nothing. It appeared as though the woman had been coerced into helping. Umbrella's lucky break had just happened moments before Isaacs entered her holding cell. A resident near a secluded motel had spotted a mysterious vehicle entering the facility and recognized Jill Valentine. Umbrella forces were en route.

With time running out, Alice sat up quickly, barely registering her nudity. She grabbed the sheet from the table as she leapt from it, startling the technician into spinning around to face her. She cocked her head sideways while he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. A playful grin spread across her face just before she reached out and jabbed the side of her hand into his neck, rendering him unconscious.

_Move out...they're coming!_ her mind sent the message over and over as she undressed the technician and then donned his clothing. It was a loose fit, but would have to do; there were more important things to worry about. She had no way of knowing if anyone would hear her mental warning, but she hoped her ability had progressed as much as she thought it had. If so, Olivera or Valentine would understand.

...to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_"You are my family now...please, I beg of you." _

How could anyone hear those words from the eight year old and not be affected? Carlos couldn't imagine it, but even still, he knew he couldn't fall victim to his own emotions. There were too many people out there trying to hurt her.

"We want to get you well, sweetheart," he explained. The tears that flowed down her cheeks were nearly his undoing, but he remained where he was, unyielding. "You know we'll be careful, but there are times when taking chances is necessary."

Angie nodded and swiped at her cheeks. She looked around the group and then hung her head. "Find another way, or let me die," she whispered as she turned away.

LJ reached out and smiled down at her when she curled her fingers around his hand. "It's gonna be cool, kid. You'll see." Her half nod told him she didn't believe him, but wasn't going to argue the point. "Let's go back inside before we become permanent icicles."

After they disappeared into the cabin, Jill turned to Carlos. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms to ward off the cold that penetrated her clothing. "Then we hit another location?"

"Yes," he returned. He leaned against one of the porch's support columns and wearily ran a hand through his thick black hair. "There are two other locations LJ and I found after Riane disclosed the anti-virus we have is worthless."

He looked over at the porch swing to find Riane watching and listening intently. Her face was pinched with concern and it amazed him how she could find even a flake of compassion for them after what they had put her through. Fate may have been on their side when they were forced to choose her to aid in this venture.

"Where are they?" Jill asked, her hopes rising just a little. His disheartened 'humph' immediately sent them crashing again.

"Either one is at least eighteen hours of driving. We'd have to fly," he answered, pushing away from the post. His long stride carried him to the door in two steps before he turned back to address the women. "We can finish this conversation inside while we pack up."

Both Jill and Riane nodded and followed him inside. LJ was already busy packing up what little equipment they had brought inside. Riane helped Jill repack the clothing while Carlos brought up the information about the two other locations that housed the anti-virus. No one noticed little Angie standing in the doorway, her face flushed with fever, her eyes bloodshot, and her breathing labored.

"Maybe you're approaching this from the wrong direction," Riane commented, breaking the eerie silence in the room.

All heads turned in her direction and she felt her stomach knot up with fear. Not fear of them, but the fear of the unknown. What if she was wrong? From the moment she had discovered Angie's illness and the realization that the anti-virus was essential to her survival, she had been tossing around alternatives to breaking into another bio facility. She knew she wasn't up for the task, although the others might very well be. She wasn't trained for subversive activities, combat, or self-defense for that matter. What she was trained in could be of help, but if she was wrong, the child would die.

"Lay it on the table, Lady," LJ urged. "We ain't got all day."

"If you know something that will help..." Jill began. She shoved the last piece of clothing into the suitcase and slammed it shut.

Riane turned to the woman beside her. Her eyes bore a look of desperation that shook Riane down to her very limits. The self-assured, toughened Jill Valentine found loss of control foreign to her and it seemed she was fighting to hold on. Riane only hoped she wasn't making matters worse.

"I can't promise anything," Riane answered, glancing at each of them. "But you have the anti-virus. It's possible to remove the components that render it useless."

Silence greeted her as each mulled over what she had said until Carlos finally pushed away from his laptop computer and moved toward her. "You would have to know what to look for."

Was she reading a flicker of hope in the dark depths of his eyes? She couldn't tell, for it was gone in an instant. "I know most, if not all, of the components of the anti-virus," she explained.

"You can use this," Angie interjected. She had waited until her breathing returned to normal before speaking and offered a tired smile of apology for eavesdropping. They still thought of her as an ordinary child, one who would have nothing of consequence to offer to grownup situations. _One day they'll learn_.

She held out her hand, revealing the small data recorder she often used when the adults thought she was safely asleep for the evening. This was a special piece of equipment she never let out of her sight. Not even Alice knew of its existence. Placing it trustingly into Riane's hand, she wiped her brow and warily smiled up at Carlos and LJ.

"What's in here, Angie?" Riane asked curiously, voicing the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

"What I could recover of Daddy's personal files before I was discovered in Umbrella's core computer system," she explained.

"Why didn't you say something before now, Angie?" Jill asked softly, masking the pain she felt that the little girl did not trust them with this information.

Angie went to her and took her hand. "Please, don't be upset, Jill. I was hoping when I entered Daddy's files I could retrieve the formula for the anti-virus. Even if I could, I knew it was a long shot. We'd need to get the materials to create the formula, not to mention a well equipped laboratory to work in." She paused for a moment, taking in the perplexed looks of all her caregivers. She hoped, given enough time, they would understand why she hid this from them. "I was locked out before I could get the information I so desperately wanted."

"Then how will this help us, Angie?" Carlos asked, crouching on his haunches to lower himself to eye level with her.

"Because I did manage to download the formula to the T-Virus," she answered triumphantly.

Carlos looked up at Jill and then over to LJ. Each displayed on their faces what he knew was masked on his. Anger...betrayal...pain. He shook his head once, softly, to dislodge those thoughts. This child had been through hell, was a constant source of light and compassion, and he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Angie, you know this information could exonerate me and Jill, don't you?" he asked. The sadness that he saw flood her was immediate and unquestionable. She had to know what he said was true, but still withheld the information from them.

"I could not allow..."

Riane remained silent, fearing Angie would be put on trial by those she trusted. Relief came soon when it was evident that her fears were unfounded.

"Allow us to be cleared of the charges against us? I don't understand," Jill cried softly, joining Carlos at Angie's level. "Why, Angie?"

"If you will allow me to explain," she answered. She knew they were upset, and rightfully so. She was, however, thankful they were not becoming raving lunatics as so many adults would, especially when it came to saving their own skins.

"Go ahead, kid," LJ insisted.

But Carlos and Jill jumping up from their crouched positions cut off anything Angie might have said. LJ had seen the current look on their faces many times. Something was wrong.

_Move out...they're coming!_

**_101010_**

Isaacs scoured report after report on the Project Alice. She was a fascinating creature and one more powerful than Major Cain could have comprehended. He still hadn't found the information he was looking for and ran a hand over his mouth in frustration. Tests could not explain why the feed from her implants was faulty or delayed. He could only surmise that she was the cause behind the problem. She was aware of the implants and could control them, if only in a small way. _That won't do at all._

The video phone rang before he had an opportunity to call down to the lab and check on Alice. He was not happy with his conclusions, but there was no other available answer.

Pressing the receive button, he waited for the image to appear. He immediately straightened when Major Skinner's skeletal-like features came into focus. Isaacs often thought he could make Hitler's maniac scientists cringe with fear. It didn't take long for Isaacs to determine that Skinner delighted in his appointment after Cain's demise. He was no less ruthless than his predecessor and perhaps just that much more deviant.

"Major Skinner," he addressed respectfully.

"Doctor," Skinner acknowledged. "My men and I are en route to the residence of Riane Kincaid's mother. I am personally seeing to this phase of the investigation."

"Please keep me informed," Isaacs requested.

"Of course, Doctor," he agreed. "And you will do the same, hmm?"

The call ended abruptly, leaving Isaacs staring at a blank screen. He had no intention of reporting the latest developments of the Project Alice to Skinner. The man would have her killed and Isaacs wasn't ready for that to happen...yet.

He pressed the button for the lab and waited impatiently while the phone rang. Moments later the security alarm began its blaring rhythm and Isaacs slammed the phone down. _Alice_

**_101010_**

The echo of her name swam within her mind just before the alarm sounded at the secluded Umbrella facility. Grinning sardonically, she ducked into the alley behind the large building. She needed transportation if she was going to be any help to her friends. Getting out of the building hadn't been much of a problem, although it was taxing on her mental abilities. Out here in the great wide open, there weren't any monitors to falsify reading on or display empty hallways. She wasn't strong enough to project images into the minds of the many Umbrella goons that undoubtedly patrolled the area.

She ran swiftly to the end of the building and peered around. Nine troopers in full gear were on watch near the garage. As she contemplated entering the garage to steal a vehicle, a Jeep exited, stopping by the troopers. The man stepped from the vehicle; he was out of uniform, his obligation fulfilled for the day, but the insignia on his jacket proclaimed his status as an Umbrella trooper.

While the others on duty were slightly distracted by their comrade, she hunched over and hurried across the lot to the guard shack that was located just outside the garage. She crept silently away from the building and approached the lone guard that stood outside. Without hesitation, she placed her hands on either side of his helmet and twisted wickedly to the left, snapping his neck instantly. He never had a chance to make a sound, and she caught his falling body before it could land with a loud thud. She lowered him slowly, and then relieved him of his baton and hand gun. After tucking the gun in at the back of her slacks, she stealthily made her way toward the jeep.

"Hey!"

The bellow stopped her in her tracks and she straightened to greet the approaching troopers. Nine men surrounded her; their guns were still holstered and their hands resting on their batons. The mask of their helmets hid their faces, but she didn't need to see them to know what they were thinking. She brushed back the tendrils of hair that fluttered against her cheek and gave an uncaring shrug as a half smile formed on her lips. "Yes?"

One trooper looked over to the crumpled form lying near the guard shack. "Drop the baton and surrender," he demanded through the electronically enhanced voice mechanism of his helmet.

Her head tipped slightly to the side before she shook it, indicating she was not going to cooperate. "Um...no."

The trooper waved his arm, directing to the others to apprehend her. Alice stood still, seemingly defenseless. The first two men approached, and she sprung quickly, reaching out to grab them each by a shoulder, and knocked their heads together. The sickening crack of their helmets signaled their demise as they crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

Without hesitation, she spun into a strong back kick, delivering the blow to the front of the next trooper's helmet. He flew back with great force into the three others, sending them to the ground, immobilized by the air knocked from their lungs.

Sensing the attack from behind, she forcefully jutted her elbow back and upwards, connecting with the goon's chin. Whirling around with her arm stiff and extended, she finished him off with a blow to the side of his head. While still on the turn, she heard the lock of a gun hammer and flicked her wrist, extending the baton she held to its full length. Both remaining troopers held guns on her, but neither managed to get a shot off. When she completed the turn, she slashed the baton downwards onto the forearm of one, simultaneously leaping up. The other trooper's head snapped back from a powerful front kick, his neck breaking instantly.

This left her standing toe to toe with the trooper whose gun she had whacked away. She dropped the metal baton, its steely sound echoing in the darkness as it bounced to a stop. She looked up through narrowed eyes, her expression cold and lifeless. "In the end, death is its own reward." Her fingers curled as she bent her wrists, her palms facing outward. She extended her arms in a violent thrust that caved the trooper's chest inward, killing him instantly.

Straightening despondently, she brushed her hands together and flipped her hair back while releasing a disgusted snort. She then hurried to the jeep. The engine of the now deceased off-duty trooper's jeep roared to life upon Alice turning the key that waited in the ignition.

...to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Eleven**

Alric Skinner craned his neck as he exited the ominous black SUV. He moved his head from side to side several times until he heard the familiar pop releasing the tension in his upper spine. It was an annoying habit he had picked up as a teenager. It drove his mother around the bend, and currently it was a peeve of many of his superiors and subordinates. Did he care? Hell no.

He nodded to the Lieutenant who approached him, silently giving him the go ahead to order his men to surround the house located at 5892 Treasure Cove. The moon shone bright, giving them plenty of visibly. The house was in complete darkness and Skinner felt sure the occupants, Moira Kincaid and her niece, Lindy, were sleeping deeply. Whether or not they could provide any information to Riane Kincaid's participation in the theft of the anti-virus from Spencer Biotech, they were about to have a rude awakening.

**_111111_**

Alarm, instinct, the will to survive – these things are inherent in all human beings, in all creatures that walked the Earth. For Carlos Olivera and Jill Valentine, repetition and training had honed these impulses until they had become second nature. Any rational person would have dismissed the voice in their head as imagination, but not these two. Spending time with Alice over the past few months had awakened them to behaviors unimaginable. Neither would deny Alice's telekinetic and psychic abilities were unnerving, but her warnings had saved their proverbial asses on many occasions. So used to the unthinkable, they no longer dismissed what seemed too extraordinary to believe.

Carlos locked eyes with Jill briefly; his curt nod signaling her to get on the move. LJ followed suit; without being told, he picked up the most essential equipment and headed for the door. Jill did the same after pausing a moment to check the weapons in her familiar thigh holsters. She tucked one case under her arm and grabbed up another, leaving one hand free to draw a gun, if necessary.

Instinctively, Riane clutched Angie's data recorder firmly to her chest when jerked to her feet by Olivera. He thrust the remaining case toward her. She grabbed it as he released it and scooped Angie up, holding her with one arm while she steadied herself with one arm around his shoulders.

"What?" Riane spurted, but was cut off when she was shoved unceremoniously toward the door.

"There's no time," Carlos barked. "Just move and move fast!"

They had barely made it through the door that LJ and Jill left standing open. Seeing his two companions crossing the small clearing to the hidden SUV, Carlos urged Riane toward the vehicle that was parked just a few yards from the cabin. Both were running as fast as possible with the load they carried. For Carlos, Angie was a featherweight, but Riane struggled with the case.

"Just drop it and run," he yelled just as the reason why Alice issued a warning came into sight. He watched in horror as Umbrella's forces emerged from the darkened woods.

No warning was issued, only the deadly sounds of automatic weapons reporting again and again. Time warped, guns fired, shouts echoed in the madness, and it barely registered to Carlos that he was hearing his gun, his shouts, amidst the devastation.

Reflexively, he had set Angie on her feet while drawing his guns, taking deadly aim with speed and expertise. "Get her to the SUV," he ordered over the noise, making his own way toward it at a backwards run. He remained steady and calm while bullets flew all around him. With each shot, he rendered another man dead – someone he may have known...been friends with. It sickened him, but not as much as hearing the cry from behind him just as the door to the SUV slammed. Or the sight of Jill crumpled on the ground, near the edge of the woods. Relief flooded him when she worked herself up onto her elbow. It wasn't much in the form of reprieve, but at least she was alive.

As if an invisible shield protected him, LJ ignored the shots fired his way as he dragged Jill around the SUV and helped her inside. "Take care of Angie," he screamed. "Meet you when it's safe!"

A bullet whizzed lethally close by Carlos' ear, slamming into the metal frame of the door that swung open behind him. "Stay down," he ordered commandingly as he slid behind the wheel. He turned the key in the ignition and slammed the SUV into gear the second the engine roared to life. Bullets pelted the vehicle as they made their escape with the remaining Umbrella troops in pursuit.

LJ took the road in the opposite direction, and Carlos spied the two vehicles that followed him and Jill. He prayed that they would make it to safety and LJ could get Jill the medical attention she needed. His own pursuers entering the scope of his rearview mirror made him focus on his own survival.

"Strap in and hold on," he shouted, glancing back at Angie. Her wide eyes reflected her terror as she struggled to obey. "And keep your head down."

Veering off the road into the woods, he labored to avoid obstacles in an attempt to rid himself of his followers. Trees and stumps loomed up from nowhere, thick brush hid from view things that could be their ruination, but his speed did not waver. Death waited at the end of either path, be it Umbrella or a fatal crash.

"Look out!" Riane suddenly screamed.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I said keep down!" It was then he noticed her hand wrapped around her upper arm, blood seeping through her fingers. He returned his focus back to driving. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she assured. "Just get us out of this mess."

He jerked the wheel to avoid another tree stump, sending her off balance toward him. She cried out when her shoulder slammed into his, pressing against her wound. Another round of gunfire caused him to turn the vehicle sharply, sending her away from him. He afforded her a glance of concern, but the look of trust she returned to him was unexpected and shocked him for a moment. He felt calm then, calmer than he had in months. Whether or not her faith in him was justified or warranted, it did more to bolster his confidence than he could imagine.

He gunned the engine, building speed as they barreled ahead at an insane rate. Their previous stays at the secluded motel had resulted in many scouting trips through the wooded area and he knew something about it that he hoped his pursuers did not. A brief incline, and then...

Riane screamed and covered her face when Carlos sent the SUV over the ravine that appeared as if from nowhere. When she felt a violent jolt, she moved her hands away to see that they had landed safely on the other side.

Carlos grinned when she turned to him, mouth agape. "Piece of cake," he joked and returned his gaze toward what lay before them. "We'll be out of this soon," he assured, and swallowed the smug smile that threatened when the lead vehicle in pursuit took a header into the ravine while the other smashed into its rear, exploding upon contact. He seriously doubted anyone could live through such a fatal blast.

"So I see," she answered breathlessly. Her hand returned to her wounded arm, oblivious to the smears of blood on her face. The pain was excruciating. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out, but something held her back. Some inner strength she wasn't aware she possessed kept her in check. She needed to stay strong. When all this was over, she could afford herself a mental breakdown. When it was over...and not before.

"Hang in there, Riane and I'll get you to the hospital," Carlos assured her.

Shaking her head, she turned and looked at Angie who now sat quietly, listening attentively. Her face was flushed, but other than that, it would be impossible for anyone to detect she had just barely lived through a harrowing experience. "We have other things to worry about. The bleeding will stop, the bullet can be removed later...or you can do it," she suggested.

Carlos released a heavy sigh as the woods thinned and a road appeared several yards ahead. "I can do it...but it won't be pretty." He slowed the SUV to a stop, set it in park, and reached over, taking her free hand into his. "You're a pretty tough chick, Kincaid."

His smile was disarming and she found herself returning it, despite her pain. "When I have to be, Olivera." She returned the gentle squeeze of his hand and looked up into his eyes. "Do you think LJ and Jill made it?"

He winked. "I've learned never to underestimate LJ. I have no doubt we'll be seeing them again soon." He slowly pulled his hand away, his eyes still locked steadily on hers. "I think it's time to explore your suggestion."

Riane nodded, easing back against the seat. "Drive. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. "But first, we need to stop this bleeding." He pulled his shirt loose from his pants and tore off a long, thick strip from the bottom. After wrapping her wound as best he could, he settled back in his seat and shifted the vehicle into gear. "Now we talk."

**_111111_**

****

"Give me your belt," Jill demanded as she peered around her seat through the rear window while keeping one hand firmly clamped on her leg wound. "And floor it, will you? They're catching up!"

"No shit. I got eyes!" he shot back. As feisty as she was, he knew she wasn't in any immediate danger. "If you want my belt you'll have to get it yerself. I'm a little busy right now."

"Damn," she moaned. "This fucking hurts." She struggled with the catch on his belt with her free hand, ducking down suddenly when a burst of gunfire pelted the rear of the vehicle.

"Any other time, woman, I could enjoy this," LJ joked inopportunely when Jill's face planted into his lap.

She lifted up slightly, pulling the belt free from its loops with a firm tug. "And any other time, I'd kick your ass," she assured him angrily. "Oh God!" she cried while pushing herself back to her seat, the excruciating pain in her leg ripping through her.

"We need to get to a hospital," LJ stated, twisting the wheel violently to the left to make the turn they had just come upon. The sudden movement forcefully slammed Jill against the door.

"Fuck," she groaned, trying to wrap the belt around her leg while righting herself. "You trying to kill me before they get a chance?"

"Excuse me while I try to save your life, goddamn it," LJ cursed, irritated.

Ignoring LJ, she latched the belt around her thigh, just above the wounded area. This would slow the blood loss until they could get help. She refused to think about the damage the tourniquet could do if the bullet wasn't removed soon.

"Okay, LJ...take notes," she quipped while removing one of his gold plated Desert Eagles from its holster.

She turned in her seat, leaning out the open window. The sound of gunfire reports reverberated behind them. If not for the deserted stretch of highway, there would be a lot of explaining to do on Umbrella's part. As it were, no one would be the wiser if she and LJ met their fate on this night.

"Take that, mutha fuckers!" LJ cheered when Jill's aim met its mark and one of the following SUV's tires exploded, sending the vehicle out of control, spinning, until it flipped several times and landed on its side.

"Don't get too cocky," Jill scolded as she ducked back inside. "We're not out of this yet. Outta ammo," she informed, shoving the gun back in its holster. "The other," she insisted, holding out her hand.

LJ turned over his second Desert Eagle as he spied the remaining vehicle zoom past its crashed counterpart from the rearview mirror. "Make it count."

Jill gave a curt nod and slipped out the window again. Low on ammo, her own guns spent during the initial assault back at the cabin, she knew her aim was of utmost importance at this juncture. The wind's force made it difficult to hold steady, but she squeezed the trigger, firing several rounds at the vehicle, and did little more than put dents in the reinforced armor-plated shell.

"Damn shit!" she screamed before firing again.

This time she hit the left front tire. She expected the same result as the other vehicle, but whoever was behind the wheel of this SUV had a firm grasp on the situation. The vehicle swerved, but the driver stayed in control.

She sank back into her seat. She gasped, but not from the pain in her leg. A bullet that would have ripped through her midsection impacted the passenger's side mirror. The sick sound of shattering glass along with the sight of the mangled remains of the mirror created a hard lump in her throat she struggled to swallow. Mere seconds had stood between her and certain death.

"You're gonna have to drive our way out of this, LJ," she said, looking over at him. Beads of sweat lined his forehead and upper lip, but he nodded his understanding.

His foot was already level with the floorboards, pushing the SUV to its limit, but he would do what he had to.

"Turn here!" Jill yelled.

"Here?" he pointed to the right turn that was only a couple feet ahead. There was no way he could make that sharp turn without flipping out of control

"Here!" she demanded, reaching out and giving the wheel a firm tug.

LJ finished the wheel's turn, barreling them into the turn at full speed. "We're gonna flip!"

"Like hell," she retorted, moving over toward him, leaning all her weight to the left in addition to forcing him in that direction as well.

Just as LJ had expected, the vehicle gave a forceful lurch and tipped onto its right wheels. Holding his breath, he struggled with the wheel as well as keeping his weight as far to the left of the vehicle as possible. Sheer will and extreme luck was the only explanation he could find for them landing back on all four tires as the turn completed and he straightened the wheel. He and Jill expelled their breath in unison as they raced down the dark road at top speed.

"No way in hell that bastard can make that turn riding with that exposed rim!" she insisted, turning to peer out the back. A satisfied smile spread across her face when the driver tried to take the turn. Sparks flew as the metal rim grinded on asphalt. The vehicle swerved back and forth several times before crashing into one of the utility poles that lined the street.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, sinking down into her seat.

"Amen, sistah," LJ agreed. "You okay?" he asked, glancing over at her. Her skin was pale and glistened with sweat.

"I'm fine," she insisted, closing her eyes. The worry of the chase had prevented the true amount of pain from affecting her, but now the reality of her situation was settling in. Blood loss combined with the stress of the pain from the bullet lodged in her leg weakened her considerably. She felt the darkness closing in.

"You will be when we get you to the hospital."

"No hospital," Jill reaffirmed her earlier statement. "They'll turn me over to Umbrella."

LJ nodded, silently contemplating their situation. "Don't worry, Jill. Rest...LJ will take care of everything."

...to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Twelve**

Lindy Kincaid stared helplessly at the horrifying sight before her, her freedom snatched from her while in the safety of her grandmother's home. Comfort and love were things she had always associated with this place – the house her father and aunt had grown up in. Her childhood innocence, previously marred by the death of her parents, was fully stripped from her. No longer would she look at others with trust and compassion. Suspicion and hate colored her vision. Revenge lit a fire within her, burning brighter as the moments passed. All that kept her from acting upon her desire were the bonds that secured her to the headboard of her grandmother's bed.

"Your stubbornness will gain you nothing," Skinner coolly assured as he circled the fifty-two year old Moira Kincaid.

Thick red welts left behind by the thin leather strap of the riding crop he carried now spoiled her once porcelain-like complexion. Blood trickled from each corner of her swollen and split lips. Her hair was disheveled and ratty. Both eyes swelled from the hard cracks he administered to her temples with the back of his hand. Her wrists and ankles were raw and bloodied where she strained against the ropes that held her to the wooden chair. Disgusted, he cruelly grasped her by the hair and pulled her head back so that she might look at him through the tiny slits the swelling allowed.

"Except your death," he finished, releasing her hair. Her head bobbed down to her chest as though she was nothing more than a rag doll. "And that of your granddaughter."

A moan of complete despair echoed in the dimly lit room. "There is nothing I can tell you, you monster. My daughter would not help those criminals." Her voice was weak and defeated but reaffirmed earlier statements that had resulted in beatings. "Although, I am now beginning to see who the real criminals are."

Lindy felt outside herself. She watched in horror as the freakish man backhanded her grandmother with enough force to twist her neck violently. The sickening crack that followed signaled the end of her grandmother's life. A scream ripped through the house, tearing at Lindy's eardrums. In her hysteria, she was unaware it was her own. Sobs wracked her body while she tugged at her bonds in a futile attempt to reach out to her grandmother.

"Set the charges," Skinner ordered aloofly to the trooper who stood just outside the doorway. With a nod, the man turned to carry out his orders. Skinner then turned and took two steps to stand at the edge of the bed. He reached down and cupped the girl's small chin in his hand. Her tears were warm and slick against her young skin, but they had no affect on him. She was a mere speck of dust to be swept under the carpet. Soon, she would be less than a memory...to anyone.

"Your aunt has been very naughty," he whispered. "If it's of any consequence, you should know this is her fault." He leaned down and pressed a firm, heartless kiss upon her forehead. He ran his tongue over his lips in a leisurely motion, savoring her flavor. She tasted of salt and fear. It sent a shiver of a thrill down his spine. "But in the end, it really doesn't matter, does it? You won't live to thank her for her betrayal."

**_121212_**

****

"Ya ain't said 'boo!' to yer mama for n'ar a year, and now you 'spect me to doct'r some l'il white girl ya drug off'a the street?"

"Mama..."

"Don'tcha 'mama' me, son. Fer all I knew, you was blowed up in that big 'ol mess in that Raccoon City you jus' hadta go and move to," she continued to complain.

LJ watched the familiar sight of his mother, one hand on her hip while she wagged a finger at him with the other, her loose ebony curls dancing around her normally friendly face. She was a petite woman, but could pack a lot of force behind her words. No one wanted to see Mama pissed off; least of all him. Especially since Jill needed help and Mama was her only chance. A real doctor was out of the question.

He smiled his charming and loving 'son' smile; the one he knew would melt right through any fury his mama might feel. Beneath the surface of her anger, he knew she was thrilled to see him, despite the circumstances that had brought him to her backdoor.

"Oh!" Mama cried in defeat while holding her arms out for a strong hug. "Ain't nuthin' I can refuse my boy."

"Thanks, Mama," LJ replied softly, hugging her once more. He pulled away and looked over at Jill's prone body sitting haphazardly in the overstuffed chair he had placed her. "Can you help her?"

"Get her int'a the back room," she insisted. "Then you know what ta do."

With a nod, LJ lifted Jill easily into his arms and headed for the room just off the kitchen. Many of the neighborhood parents owed a great deal to his mama. If not for her, more of their sons or daughters might be buried in the nearby church's cemetery. Not only was she an extremely experienced Midwife, but she had taken on additional responsibilities when warranted.

Gangs were no strangers to his hometown of Beaumont. He supposed every town had their problems, but wondered if they all carried the scars of gang fights, drive-bys, and retribution that his little section of town did. Unless the injuries were too severe for Mama to handle, it was in the family's best interest not to go to the hospital. The police investigated gunshot and knife wounds and no gang member wanted that black cloud hanging over them. The least little inkling of betrayal would sentence not only the member, but his entire family, to death. If the cops could be avoided, they were. Mama, not wanting to see the children she had known since their birth go through further harm, did what she could to help. She did not condone the gangs, but she could not refuse the children's parents.

He laid Jill down on the small, but comfortable bed. It was the only piece of furniture in the cubby of a room, save the short table that sat alongside at the head of the bed. He looked down upon his friend. Normally strong and feisty, it worried him to see her looking so weak and fragile. Shaking off his fear, he reminded himself he had work to do. Softly, he touched her forehead with the back of one finger, brushed her damp bangs from her eyes, and then pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm. "Hang in there, Valentine," he whispered, and then left her to go help his mama with the materials she would need to aid Jill.

**_121212_**

Approaching in the black of the night like a panther stalking its prey, Alice scouted the perimeter of the house without alerting the guards at either entrance. Those men that had been left at the vehicles were no longer a threat.

Deciding to go through the entrance at the back, she appeared from the shadows as though an apparition. Startled by her sudden appearance just two feet before them, the two men on guard had no chance against her. Within seconds, she closed the distance between them, ramming her closed fists into each of their throats, crushing their windpipes.

With that slight hindrance out of the way, Alice slipped through the opened doorway, and headed toward the lighted hallway and staircase. Taking each step with great care, she amazed even herself by the silence of her moves.

At the top of the stairs, a man outfitted in trooper gear was kneeling on the landing, hunched over in the midst of his task with his back to her. As she stepped around him, she noted the device and smiled maliciously.

"Hey there," she whispered in a mock seductive tone as she crouched in front of the man. His last vision as his head snapped up was of a stunningly beautiful redhead just before her forehead smashed into the bridge of his nose, killing him instantly.

"Damn it, Cantano, where is that bomb?" Skinner bellowed, turning on his heel. He was unprepared for the sight that awaited him and took a reflexive step backward.

Alice grinned cockily, holding the explosive device balanced on the palm of one hand while dangling the detonator precariously between two fingers. "You lookin' for this?"

"What the h..." Skinner growled. He lunged forward and swept at the detonator.

Alice chuckled and pulled her hand from his reach. "Uh uh uh...Naughty boy," she scolded while kicking out and connecting with his private parts. "You'll get it when I'm ready to give it to you."

Her laugh sent a chill of fear down Skinner's spine; something he was quite unused to feeling. No one had ever intimidated him, but something about this little slip of a woman scared the living daylights out of him.

"Alice..." he groaned, slumping to the floor.

"The one and only," she quipped dryly.

In a matter of seconds she had taken in her surroundings – the dead woman slumped forward, bound to the chair, and the young girl tied up on the bed. She didn't need to be told of the torture, she could well imagine what had happened here.

Crouching down in front of Skinner, who was gasping for air and continued to moan in pain while clutching his tender bits, Alice seized his coarse hair and jerked his head up. "You enjoy a good game, I see," she commented smartly. "Let's have some fun."

Releasing his head, she grasped him by the neck, enjoying the defeated groan he made when she tightened her grip, cutting off his air supply. With little effort, she lifted him up to his knees as she rose to her feet, and as if he weighed little more than a feather, she tossed him across the room to crash into a chest of drawers that sat just inside the doorway.

He grunted with the blow, but Alice was oddly delighted that he did not lose consciousness. She set the bomb atop the dresser and while holding him in place with her foot on his chest, she reached over and removed the rope that held the woman to the chair. Inwardly she cringed as the girl on the bed cried out when the woman fell forward and hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Sorry, kid," she acknowledged quickly before focusing on Skinner. She forced him into a sitting position against the dresser and then looped the length of rope around both it and him, knotting the rope tightly enough to allow him very little upper body movement. She then opened one of the smaller drawers near his head and set the bomb inside. Her lips curved in a cruel smile and she tucked a lock of her auburn hair behind one ear as she looked down upon the now sniveling Major.

Placing her hand over his mouth, her thumb resting on one cheek and her fingers on the other, she squeezed harshly, forcing his head against the dresser. "They won't be able to put you back together, Humpty," she promised. "Give Cain my regards."

Pushing away, she hurried to the bed and began untying the girl. "Gotta hurry, kid. No telling if more of these goons will show up," she explained when the girl looked up at her with sad, questioning eyes.

Skinner, frustrated and scared, glared angrily as he silently vowed he would not be the only one to lose his life this night. Ignoring his discomfort, he used what little movement his position allowed and managed to reach inside his suit jacket.

"No reinforcements will be necessary, you perverted lab rat," he snarled.

Alice spun toward the doorway where she had tied Skinner as she grasped the girl by the wrist and pulled her from the bed to stand beside her. In his hand, she saw a detonator identical to the one she grasped. "Fuck!" she screamed.

Alice tugged violently on the girl's arm, dragging her to the bedroom window as she ran. With all her strength, she leapt, turning in midair, placing her back to the window. At the same time, she pulled the girl into her embrace, protecting her as best she could. But even before Alice hit the cold glass and wood pane she heard Skinner's demented laugh and the click of the detonator as he triggered the device. She closed her eyes, gripping the child fiercely as the deafening sound split the silence of the night. At that moment she heard her own voice mocking her. _Too late..._

...to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How's she doing?"

Carlos paused in the doorway, studying Riane while she peered at the computer screen, typing furiously as she set up the parameter of the program to begin searching for the components that made up the T-Virus. She had barely allotted him time to remove the bullet from her arm when they arrived, so eager was she to begin her work.

He had to strap her down to keep her from struggling or jumping since they couldn't afford the time for painkillers or anesthesia of any kind. Angie was losing time and if Riane was out of it, more time would be lost. He had given her a folded towel to bite down on against the pain while he probed the wound and removed the bullet. Once the last stitch was in place, he removed the restraints. Through the ordeal he purposely permitted his mind to block out everything except for what he was doing. If he weakened, allowed her tortured moans to affect him, he wasn't sure he would have been able to get through it.

After all was said and done, she seemed weary, but determined. Once she had rested for a short time, she donned a protective suit and entered the inner sanctum of the lab where she removed a vial of the tainted anti-virus from its case and inserted it into a secured chamber of a highly sophisticated analysis machine. It was then that he left her to check on Angie.

"She's resting fitfully. Her temperature is up again," he stated, his thoughts returning to the present. He ran a hand through his thick black hair, then as if its weight was more than he could bear, dropped it to his side and entered the room to sit in the swivel chair next to her.

Riane looked up when he spoke. The sadness she heard in his voice was unmistakable and heartbreaking. "This will work," she said, offering what hope she could to him.

"It has to," he answered. He needed to change the subject to anything that would keep him from thinking about the inevitable. "How're you holding up?"

Riane shrugged and returned her focus back to the console. "I'll live, Doc," she said and managed a smile. "I've fed the data Angie recorded into the computer. Now," she said as she punched the enter key with determination, "the system will target the components listed and pull them from the serum. After that..."

"How long?"

Again, Riane looked up from her work. She turned in his direction, noting the white of his knuckles while he clutched the arm of the chair. "An hour...maybe longer. I can't say for sure."

He nodded but remained silent.

"How'd you know about this place?" she asked curiously. Her hand reflexively went to the throbbing pain in her arm, but as her fingers began to curl around it, he released his death grip on the chair, leaned forward, reached out, and pulled her hand away.

"Try not to rub it," he admonished softly as he released her hand. "I'm surprised the lab is still operational," he commented while leaning back in the chair. "And that Umbrella didn't realize its existence."

"Oh?" she prodded as she turned back to the console to check the program's progress.

"Ashford went to great lengths to hide certain holdings, but perhaps they didn't dig deep enough. This house belongs to Angie, now, although I'm not sure she remembers it," he explained. "Umbrella may never have known all of Doctor Ashford's secrets."

Riane leaned back in her chair, attempting to relieve the ache in her back from sitting hunched over the keyboard. The half smile that suddenly touched his lips and then quickly disappeared caught her attention. She felt mesmerized, off guard, and completely out of her element. She stared at him, transfixed by his mouth; for how long she had no idea, but was suddenly aware of the heat that flushed her cheeks. She looked down at her hands as though they were some significant discovery that needed close inspection. Anything to keep her eyes averted from him. "What do you mean?" she stammered.

He shrugged, oblivious to Riane's discomfort. "It took some major digging, but I discovered Ashford held several offshore accounts in his late wife's name. I found this place by dredging through Dummy Corporation after Dummy Corporation. Ashford did his best to secure Angie's future and keep Umbrella in the dark about it."

He glanced slowly around the room as a wave of uneasiness passed over him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Was it Jill? Had LJ failed to get her to safety? Possibly they both had fallen victim to Umbrella. Then, his thoughts turned to the missing Alice and her warning that nearly came too late. Where was she and why had she not come to their aid when she knew they were in trouble? Her behavior and odd disappearances as of late had become steadily worrisome. Nor could he forget that Angela lay resting in a room just beyond the hidden laboratory.

"Carlos?" Riane asked concernedly. He seemed a million miles away so she laid a gentle hand on his forearm causing him to slowly turn his gaze to her. "There's no way to guarantee Umbrella 'doesn't' know about this place, is there?" Nervous for reasons other than the fear for her life, she pulled her hand away, pushed her chair back from the console, and went over to the security monitors several feet away.

"Of course there isn't," he agreed. "We need to get moving as soon as humanly possible." He watched her curiously when she began to pace slowly back and forth while the security monitors cycled through their stations. "What's bothering you?"

She stopped and turned to him slowly. It was a subject she hadn't broached since those quiet moments on the porch at the secluded cabin. "This silence is killing me. I need to talk to my family."

Shaking his head, he stood and closed the distance between them in two long strides. "Not a good idea at this juncture."

"When will be a good time?" she asked dejectedly.

"When Angie's well and we're out of your life," he supplied reluctantly.

"You'll never be out of my life," she insisted as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "We both know I won't be allowed to move on from this."

"Perhaps...I will rot in hell for bringing you into this and ruining your life."

Riane shook her head vehemently. "Don't say that. You..."

A self-deprecating laugh escaped him. "No excuses can make up for the things I've done in my life. Believe me when I say I have a debt to pay." He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "But if it meant restoring your life to normalcy...I'd gladly spend an eternity enduring the tortures in hell I've earned."

"Carlos..." she whispered, leaning in to the soft caress of his thumb as it grazed her skin. His simple, compassionate gesture tortured her, his skin scorched hers, confirming thoughts she had struggled to deny. When had she gone from terrified prisoner to a sympathetic comrade? When had fear and loathing turned into need and desire? If anyone deserved to burn in hell, Riane was beginning to think it was she.

Suddenly feeling uneasy, he dropped his hand and stepped away. "Enough of this morbid talk." He reached over to the security console and pressed a button. Music filled the room, soft, calming sounds in a classical overture. "No more silence."

She nodded, grateful for the distraction. Soon this would be over and she would be back with her family. That is, until Umbrella decided her fate.

The music faded and the announcer began to speak. A breaking event occurred during the late hours of the evening, and he sounded thrilled to be able to inform the public of the atrocity. _"We've just received word of a devastating explosion on the east side of town. Presumably a gas leak caused the blast, killing all residents at..."_

Carlos heard Riane gasp as her hand flew to cover her mouth when they both realized whose residence had been destroyed. The color drained from her face and he pulled her into his protective embrace, fearing she was near fainting.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her hair while he tightened his hold on her. Her body wracked with near silent sobs, and it tore him to pieces. How had he come to care so much for this woman's well being? It was a question for which he knew he'd never have an answer. The one thing he was certain of...he was lost.

...to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It could have been hours, minutes, seconds...whatever the length of time, it never registered to Riane. Her world was as blank as the white wall in front of her. Warmth had surrounded her during the lapse in time. She found strength and support within the arms that offered comfort, and in the words spoken in a soft velvety whisper that tried so desperately to soothe her aching soul. In the end, when reality resumed, the terror remained and her world was left in ruin.

"She's burning up."

Riane blinked several times while the words registered and her eyes focused on the little girl lying unconscious in the bed. Everything that took place after she learned of the destruction of her family had been a blur. She barely recalled extracting the anti-virus, in **what she hoped was its more purified **state, and inserting it into the injector gun. Neither did she remember giving the instrument to Carlos and following him to the room where Angie lay unconscious.

Firmly, but reluctantly planted in reality, Riane nodded, acknowledging Angie's condition. She reached for the thermometer and held it to Angie's ear. Within seconds, it registered. "One hundred five point eight...Jesus, Carlos! Her brain is cooking. She doesn't have much time left."

"It's now or never," he agreed. Inwardly he prayed to whatever god might listen to him. For Angie's sake...not for his. Uncharacteristically nervous, he bit down on the plumpest part of his bottom lip as he triggered the all too familiar injector, sending the anti-virus into her system.

"If this doesn't work..." Riane began; worry and uncertainty tainted each word. Her head bowed and her strawberry blonde hair cascaded forward, concealing the tears that rimmed her eyes.

Placing a finger under her chin, he slowly raised her head so that he could look into her eyes. Watery and deep green, they had turned almost black with fear and grief. "We did all that we could," he assured, catching the tear that escaped from the corner of her eye under the pad of his thumb. Tenderly, he brushed it away. "The rest is up to Angie. She's strong. She's a fighter, and she's a helluva lot smarter than the rest of us combined."

He released her chin only to reach for Angie's small hand. As it disappeared within the circle of his, he said, "And if she didn't have faith in us...in you...she never would have shared the secrets of her data recorder."

"Yes," Riane whispered, acknowledging the truth of his words. She held onto the wisdom and hope it built within her. It was all she had left.

"C'mon, Angela," Carlos encouraged in what he believed to be his authoritative voice, but Riane heard what he could never acknowledge. Love, concern, need, and fear all melded with the words he spoke, urging his little girl to come back to him. For both their sakes, Riane prayed it would happen.

Angie suddenly cried out, her eyes flying open in surprised agony causing both Carlos and Riane to elicit a frightened gasp. Frozen with fear, they watched horrified while her body stiffened and arched, holding still for a brief moment before convulsing violently.

"Angie!" Carlos cried, finally able to move. He held her down, hoping to keep her as still as possible so she wouldn't do further harm to herself. "C'mon, sweetheart. Stay with me," he pleaded.

As if in answer, she stilled, her eyes closed for a brief second before popping open to meet his. A tear rolled down her cheek before her eyes rolled back into her head. Then Angie lay still.

**_141414_**

Pain, dull at first, increased as she broke through the veil of sleep. Her subconscious nagged at her. Something or someone important awaited her. The need to fulfill an unspoken promise weighed far more heavily than the need for healing sleep.

Groggily, she pushed up onto one elbow to figure out where the hell she was. The blanket slipped away from her the further she rose, allowing the cool morning air to touch her skin. She dazedly wondered when she had gotten undressed and clutched the covering to her breast. She tried to survey her surroundings, but the room was dark and focusing was difficult. Blinking several times, her eyes began to adjust until the faint light that seeped through the cracks around the door showed what hid in the darkness.

A snore ripped through the silence and she turned her head a little too quickly in the direction it came from. Her vision blurred momentarily along with the swift nausea that built in her stomach. "God," she groaned, her hand moving to her abdomen in an attempt to calm the inevitable.

Sleep had been fitful and Jill's slight, but awkward, movements immediately awakened him. "How ya doin', Valentine?" LJ asked concernedly from the tiny, uncomfortable cot he had set up in the limited space available.

Mama had insisted he take himself up to his old room, but that was out of the question. He needed to be close by, just in case. Discovery was always a threat and he couldn't risk being too far away to help. Mama's room was on the other side of the kitchen, just off the living room, but close enough that he felt comfortable sneaking a few winks during the early morning hours.

As if in response to LJ's heartfelt interest, Jill leaned over the side of the bed. Her body shuddered with each heave, emptying her stomach onto the tiled floor. "Much better," she answered bitingly, wiping her mouth as she sat back on the bed.

"So I see," he remarked amusedly, tossing the blanket from his body as he sat up.

His chuckle only further irritated her already questionable disposition. "What the hell are you doing sleeping in my room?" she demanded. "And where the fuck are my clothes?"

Her obvious worry that it had been him who undressed her only made him laugh harder. "Better not let Mama hear that foul mouth of yours," he wisecracked. "She wields a mean bar of soap."

Somehow, the vision of Mrs. Walker washing LJ's mouth out with soap tickled her funny bone. Jill found herself laughing right along with him until thoughts of Angie and Carlos seeped through.

"We need to go," she insisted as her laugh abated.

LJ shook his head slowly. "Ain't no way you're leaving here, Jill." When she began to protest, he raised a hand, silencing her instantly. Standing, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Even I wouldn't be stupid enough to put any weight on that leg...for a few days at least."

Her face soured instantly. "LJ, there are more important things to worry about."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He gave a shrug. "Be right back."

The additional light from the opened door allowed her to see the small pile of clothing lying on the nightstand. She quickly donned her shirt before LJ could return and move them out of her reach. If he thought she was going to lie around while Angie needed her, he had another think coming.

Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and shook out her pants. Although torn from the bullet, they were clean and blood no longer stained them. "Thanks, Mama," she whispered and began the task of slipping her legs into them, which proved to be far more exhausting than she had anticipated. Her leg throbbed unmercifully and the small amount of exertion it took just to slip her feet into the leg holes caused her to break out into a sweat.

"Forget it, baby girl," Mama warned sternly from the doorway. "Yor too week from loss'a blood." She had watched Jill attempt to don her clothing and gave her credit for her tenacity, but there was no way she was letting her do further damage to her leg. Especially after all the hard work she put into mending it.

She smiled kindly while gently forcing Jill back down onto the bed. After covering Jill, she folded the pants and laid them back on the stand. "Now drink."

Jill accepted the cup of hot tea that LJ handed her. It smelled of flowers and herbs. Somehow, Jill knew the secretive look LJ and his mother shared when he entered the room signified the drink also contained a 'special' ingredient. Deciding to play their game, she nodded and sipped gingerly at the brew. She handed the cup back and relaxed onto the pillow, her eyes closing reflexively.

"She'll be out for a while, son," Mama whispered as she shooed him toward the door.

LJ felt a vibration at his hip and breathed a sigh of relief. It was the signal he'd been waiting for. He snatched the small phone from its clip and pulled up the text message. "Two hours...location Zebra."

"I hafta go, Mama."

Nodding as if she held all the knowledge in the world, Mama wrapped her arms around her lanky son and gave him a firm hug. "I'll take care'a your girl 'til you come fetch her."

"Thanks, Mama." He kissed her cheek and headed for the garage and the hidden SUV. "And she's not my girl." He ducked into the darkness followed by the sound of a familiar chuckle.

...to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Oh God," Riane cried, collapsing to her knees at Angie's bedside. Sobs wracked her overtired body while holding the girl in her arms. "I killed her."

Carlos barely heard the words Riane whispered through her tears. Everything felt foreign to him, especially the acerbity of his own soul.

"No."

One word uttered so forcefully that Riane could not help but pull herself away from Angie. The muscles flexed in his jaw while he stared down at them. His eyes appeared clouded, not from tears, but as though an inner light had died.

"It was my suggestion..." she began.

"No! She's not dead," he insisted, shaking his head firmly. "She can't be dead."

Riane cried out when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Angie. He hovered over Angie for less than a second before gathering her into his arms. Although it was clear to Riane that Angie was not breathing and she felt no pulse while holding the girl, a tiny flicker of hope began to blossom when she watched him kneel on the floor and lay the child down.

"Do you hear me, Angie?" he asked frantically. He placed both palms, one atop the other, over her sternum and began CPR. Five strong pumps, then he bent over and placed one hand under her neck, lifting it until her airway straightened. With the other, he placed a finger in her mouth, flattening her tongue. He then held her nose closed while he blew air from his lungs into hers. He repeated that twice before resuming the pumping on her heart.

"Don't do this, Angie...you can fight it. You can beat the bastards!" he pleaded.

Riane crawled back to them, placing her hand under Angie's neck, ready to help Carlos. She pushed away the negative thought that the attempt was futile. Instead, she committed all her strength to his desire to revive Angie. Inwardly, her own grief of losing her family fed her need to keep Carlos' intact. These people were all she had left in the world. Like it or not, she was now a part of their family.

"Breathe," he commanded after five pumps, silently thanking her when their eyes met for a brief moment. He waited until Riane had finished and then felt for a pulse at Angie's carotid. Nothing. Anger built within him, strong, as though it had a life of its own. "Don't do this to us, Ang...we need you," he whispered as he resumed his task.

Riane bent to place her mouth over Angie's once again, tears spilling from her eyes upon hearing his grief filled words. Just as her mouth was about to cover Angie's she felt the faintest tickle on her skin and pulled back quickly, expending a shocked gasp as she did.

"BREATHE!" Carlos insisted, shouting at Riane. So infuriated with her, he nearly reached out to smack her when he saw the wisp of a smile forming on her lips. At that moment, his ire dissolved and he glanced down at Angie. He nearly sobbed at the sight of her chest rising and falling, almost unnoticeably, on its own. "Angie!"

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours to Carlos and Riane until she caught sight of them.

"Am I dead?"

Carlos chuckled, deep and heartfelt. Relief flooded him and he gathered her up into a crushing embrace, placing a firm, loving kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

Riane watched as Angie's arms circled his neck momentarily before she moved one hand to his shirt collar, clutching it as she often did when she was tired. It was a welcome sight and made her almost glad to be alive...almost.

"Yes, Angie," he echoed compassionately. "Welcome back."

Slowly, Angie extracted herself from Carlos and went into Riane's outstretched arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me, darlin'," Riane insisted. "It was a group effort."

Angie nodded at the explanation and softly kissed Riane's cheek. Even she had played a part in saving her own life. Each of them had contributed in their own way. She was alive and happy to be with Carlos and Riane, but longed to see those missing from her extended family, especially Alice.

"I miss Alice."

The unexpected forlorn statement surprised both adults. Carlos caught and held Riane's gaze. For a few brief moments, he lost himself within the mossy green depths of her eyes, blocking out all the torment and tragedy of the past several months. He silently wished things could be different, but knew full well they would never be.

"We all do. She'll be back soon," Carlos offered, unsure of Alice's intentions. How long had it been that he had heard her mental warning? Where was she and why had she not contacted them? Her absence had been far longer than any in the past. Did he and the others have to worry about Alice now that Angie's emergency was over?

_**151515**_

After waiting an hour, hidden in shadows in the deserted parking lot of the abandoned warehouse Olivera had summoned him to, his fear increased steadily. Something had to be wrong for the former Umbrella operative to be late. If nothing else, Olivera demanded punctuality in himself and others.

Relief flooded him when a vehicle approached. The lot remained in darkness; no lights gave away the newcomers.

"'Bout time you show up, man," LJ greeted with mock irritation as he stepped from the cloak of darkness.

Carlos stepped from the SUV, greeted by LJ's ethereal voice. He released a quiet breath, inwardly happy to see his friend alive and well. "Drop dead," he returned, matching LJ's tone. He grinned, mirroring LJ's as they slapped each other on the back.

"You brought the munchkin through okay, I see," LJ remarked, stepping away from Carlos to see Angie exit the SUV followed by Riane. "And your old lady, too."

LJ chuckled when Carlos' face pinched in annoyance. "Tell me it ain't true."

Carlos was relieved when LJ's attention was diverted by a squeal of pure delight.

"LJ!" Angie cried when she spotted him, still three quarters of the way hidden within the dark folds of shadow. She dropped Riane's hand, which she had been holding as much for comfort as for balance, and hurried to LJ as quickly as her tired little body would carry her.

"It's great to see ya, kid," he assured, scooping her up into a bear hug. "Everything's cool now, right?" he asked no one in particular.

"She's fine," Carlos assured, nodding to Riane as she joined them. "Riane's plan worked and we've got enough anti-virus to keep the kid healthy for a long time."

"Good to hear," LJ replied, hugging Angie once again. He chuckled when she giggled and complained his face was all scratchy. "Don't go scarin' us like that again, ya hear?"

"Promise," she agreed happily. "Where's Jill?"

_Leave it to the child to think of one of their missing first_, Carlos thought, chiding himself. So glad to see LJ and the worry for Angie's health now a memory, Carlos hadn't processed that Jill was not with them. "Jill," he whispered, worriedly.

"Don't freak, man," LJ said. "She's too tough to keep down. Took a slug in the thigh, but she's being looked after."

Carlos' eyes narrowed. "Where?"

"Someplace safe," LJ answered elusively. "Trust me."

Carlos nodded. LJ would never reveal the location. Whoever was taking care of Jill was in grave danger if discovered. After forcing Riane's involvement into their lives and seeing the price she paid, he would respect LJ's silence and the lives he protected. "I trust you."

"How touching."

The voice, heavily laced with sarcasm, came from the darkness along with a multitude of weapons being drawn and aimed in their direction. Angie clung to LJ while he, Carlos, and Riane spun in their direction.

"What the hell?" LJ spat.

"They must have traced your message," Carlos presumed, although it was farfetched to him.

"What the fuck?" LJ snapped. "You sent the message, man!"

Carlos shook his head as he peered into the black void. Certain death lay beyond his scope of sight. His mind searched frantically for a way out, but came up empty without knowing who and how many they had to fight.

"Show yourself, you coward." Mocking laughter met his demand.

"I'm fine right here, dumbass," the voice insisted as several troopers stepped into the light, their weapons poised in deadly aim. "Allow these men to escort you to the waiting vehicle. Make a move for your weapons and be assured the woman and child will die instantly."

"Goddamn you," Carlos cursed vehemently. "I'll rip your..."

"You'll obey or die. Personally, I could give a shit, but you may prove useful..."

Carlos' fingers grazed the grip of his Desert Eagle, but he dropped his arm to his side. Behind him he heard Angie's soft whimper, while Riane remained silent. LJ, however, was cursing a blue streak.

"Smart move, Neanderthal. I think it's time to resurrect the Nemesis project and I'm liking you for the prime candidate." He paused only to chuckle at the thought of continuing the experiment. Alice was difficult to control, but he doubted seriously Olivera would match her genetic makeup to mutate the virus to his own advantage. As for the others, he had no use for them. "Take them away!"

...to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Shit, this sucks, man," LJ complained, slumping back against the cold steel that lined the back of the van. "Nothing like being trussed up in the back of a paddy wagon."

Carlos grunted and gave another useless tug at his bindings. Magnetized cuffs held them firmly by wrists and ankles to the seat and floor of the vehicle. A large metal band encased their chests, immobilizing them against the wall. The others sat opposite him in the air conditioned metal box. Carlos' eyes remained fixed steadily on a point above Angie's head for the twenty minutes they had been riding toward their fate. This afforded him the luxury of not having to look into their worried faces. He had failed...he had failed them...and the guilt was consuming him.

"Another fine mess you've gotten me into, Ollie," Riane misquoted sourly.

"You know it, sister," LJ agreed sourly.

"Where are they taking us, Carlos?" Angie asked.

"I don't know," he answered, still unable to meet their gazes. There was no amusement in Riane's comment, although he would have been surprised if she found their situation the least bit funny. They all knew what lie ahead, so it was pointless to discuss it – to give voice to it only made it that much more real.

"We could have taken 'em," LJ insisted.

He gave a disheartened laugh and ripped his gaze from the wall to steady on LJ. "Sure we could. And you were a tall blonde goddess in another lifetime," he quipped uncharacteristically. If LJ thought it was possible to win that battle, he was insane.

"Fuck you," LJ snapped. "I'm not ready to give up."

Carlos nodded. "No one is. So if you have any bright ideas, I'm all ears."

"Great, just great," LJ groaned. "How the hell'd they set us up?"

Scowling, Carlos said, "If we eliminate us – that leaves Jill or Alice. And stop swearing in front of the kid."

LJ gawked at him. "You gotta be kidding. We're being escorted to our deaths and you're worried about me cussing?"

"Shut up."

**_161616_**

Silence had fallen on the group for the last half hour until the vehicle slowly came to a stop. With no road noise to cover it, Carlos swore he could hear their hearts beating loudly. In actuality, he could feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest and the sound of the blood rushing past his eardrums was almost deafening. Their fate loomed closer and Carlos was out of options. At this point, praying for a miracle was all that was left, but miracles were rare and he'd already been granted one that day – Angie's life.

The locks clanked noisily as the bar lifted on the outside and the door opened with agonizing slowness. Each of Umbrella's prisoners turned their attention toward the opening while straining against their bonds.

A helmeted trooper stood in the doorway, his hand poised over the button that would release them from the wall only. He could barely been seen in the darkness. Suddenly, his hand changed direction and the sound of clanking metal disrupted the silence.

Carlos sprung to his feet, ready to attack the trooper who foolishly released them from all their shackles. Just as he was about to make his move, the trooper put a hand to the front of his helmet, lifting it backwards. With a flash of red hair, 'his' identity was revealed.

"Miss me?" Alice asked, flashing a brilliant smile as she winked.

"Goddamn right, bitch!" LJ cried jubilantly. "Where the fuck ya been?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Carlos jumped from the van and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Good to see you, Alice. Thought this was the end for us."

Alice nodded, stepping back while the others exited the van. Amusement danced in her eyes as she watched Angie, who was happily anxious to climb down to come to her. The sight of Olivera helping an unknown redhead from the trailer to the ground, his hold on her lingering far too long for convenience, distracted Alice from the child. Shaking her head, she turned back to Angie, who launched herself from the truck into Alice's arms. Giggling along with Angie, thoughts of Olivera's companion faded. It was good to be 'home'.

"Let me ask this question without LJ's colorful vernacular...where have you been, Alice? And...how did you find us?"

Setting Angie onto her feet, she turned to Olivera, subconsciously angered at the close proximity the strawberry blonde stood to him. "Let's get on the road and then I'll answer your questions," she said. "I sent you the meeting coordinates. When I arrived, I saw the trap they had set. So, I disabled all their vehicles, and aided a goon out of his uniform."

Smiling wickedly, she turned on her heel and began walking toward the front of the truck. "By the way, I brought you a gift."

Annoyed, Carlos waited along with the others for Alice to rejoin them. He barely had a chance to process what he saw when Riane gave a delighted squeal and took off running toward Alice. He blinked in disbelief as she scooped up the child that stood holding Alice's hand. He recognized her from the photographs he had seen in Riane's home. "How?"

"Long story, bud," she said, motioning toward the darkness. "Always have a backup plan, right?" she nodded to no one in particular. "There's an SUV about fifteen feet away. Let's go!"

Alice reached for the door handle and froze when Angie suddenly jerked her hand free. She spun around to find Isaacs holding a gun to the girl's head. "You're kidding, right?" she asked mockingly.

Isaacs smirked as the group was surrounded

Afraid to attack Isaacs and have the gun go off and kill Angie, Alice remained stock-still. She gauged the proximity of each of her friends as well as her enemies. If Olivera moved, his little chippee's brains would spatter all over his backside. The same went for LJ; movement from any one of them would result in the death of one or all of them.

Gritting her teeth, she realized there was only one way out of this. She stared directly at Isaacs so as not to give away her intention. Envisioning each of the troopers gasping for air and clawing at their throats, she made no outward notice as it happened in reality. The sickening sound of death hung in the night air.

She noted the amazed expressions of her friends, and the annoyed look Isaacs's face held. He knew exactly what was happening, yet he did not fear what was to come for him. Perplexed, Alice turned her attention to him as one by one, the troopers collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Do your worst," he goaded. "I think you'll be surprised by the results."

Alice's eyelids closed to thin slits as she glared at Isaacs. "Let her go," she demanded. "I will kill you."

He inclined his head. "No doubt you will try. I imagine it will be bloody." He chuckled madly. "And maybe the blood will be hers," he offered, forcing the muzzle of the gun against Angie's temple.

"Stupid fuck," Alice muttered as she concentrated on her target. In her mind's eye she saw Isaacs' skull being crushed between two invisible forces. The space between them collapsing as each second passed. Soon his head would explode...

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried out, doubling over from the excruciating shockwave that ripped through her skull.

Isaacs raised a brow and looked at Umbrella's failed experiment with the amusement of a demented child who enjoyed torturing animals. "I think you just had a very important lesson, Alice."

"You bastard," she hissed, her breathing erratic.

"Perhaps now you will be more willing to..."

Screeching tires halted his speech and billows of dust enveloped the group. When it dissipated, everyone stared in amazement at the black Lexus that appeared behind Isaacs and Angie.

"Say hello to my leetle friend," Jill mocked in a perfectly horrible Mexican accent. She was sitting in the open window of the driver's door, one arm draped over the top of the SUV. With the other, she held a gun to the back of Isaacs' head. "Drop the gun, shit stain, or I'll take pleasure in airing out your brains."

He felt the cold steel pressing into his flesh and he fought back a shiver of dread. He was lucky the upgrade given to Alice was working, but just as the other implants were failing, he was sure it wouldn't be long before this one would too. They had been lucky to extract the little bit of information they did – prearranged meeting places if and when the group was separated. At this point, Alice was under control, but her implants had no affect on her friends, and he was at their mercy.

"Alice!" Angie yelled, spinning around when she felt Isaac's grip loosen. "Let me...go!" she demanded, but he tightened his grip and held her firmly.

The sound of countless approaching vehicles echoed in the darkness.

"You know if you shoot," Isaacs warned. "I'll take her with me."

Alice's gaze swept over the group quickly. "Call off your dogs, Isaacs, and order one vehicle to approach. _Only _one. You...and you alone...can leave."

Feeling the gun press harder into his skill, he reluctantly nodded. A voice command turned on the communicator affixed to his ear and he spoke carefully. "Omega Lead – hold. Send leader for pickup only. Do NOT engage targets."

"Sir?" a disembodied voice asked through the earpiece.

"You heard me. Engagement unauthorized."

"Yes, Sir! Lead moving in."

Another command closed communications. "It is done."

"Release the girl," Olivera ordered, stepping forward and immediately halting when Isaacs firmed his grip on his gun.

"When Lead arrives, you'll have the girl."

Carlos sneered, but remained where he was. Movement on his left turned his attention to Riane and Lindy. Both had remained silent, frozen in fear. The girl had not spoken since Alice revealed her presence, and the glazed look caused him to think she was in shock. Although obviously frightened herself, Riane silently comforted a seemingly aloof Lindy.

Minutes felt like hours while they waiting for the vehicle as it cautiously approached. Beads of sweat rolled down Angie's cheeks, fearing Isaacs's gun would go off at any moment. After her close call with death, she was neither ready nor willing to die.

The vehicle rolled to a stop and the rear door swung open. All the windows remained cloaked in dark tint and no one emerged.

Isaacs inched away from Jill and made his was toward it, clumsily bringing Angie along with him. When he came to the open door, he released her with a violent shove, sending her hard to the ground.

Meanwhile, LJ and Alice had climbed into the SUV with Jill. Riane and Lindy were approaching the vehicle, while Carlos dashed to Angie, scooped her up, and ran back to the SUV. He and Angie climbed in, and then he turned to help Lindy, holding her on his lap while Riane climbed aboard.

Jill threw the vehicle in gear and started off just as Riane's foot hit the side step rail and her hand curled around the inside door grip.

No one was prepared for the unholy shriek that filled the interior of the vehicle; nor would they have imagined that Lindy would kick out, sending Riane flat on her back on the dirty pavement.

"It's your fault!" she screamed. "You killed Grams...you killed Dad!"

Carlos gripped her firmly by the waist while she kicked and screamed, vainly attempting to get to the open doorway to aid Riane. Lindy's frantic tirade slowed him down and Jill had sped several feet from their original position before he could even get a view of Riane.

"No!" he bellowed just as an unseen figure reached out of the vehicle that Isaacs had just entered, grabbing her by the shoulders. In a flash of strawberry blonde hair, she was gone.

"Go after them!" He demanded.

Silence answered him as Jill continued at an insane rate and made no attempt to change direction.

"We can't..." he trailed, slumping back against the seat in defeat.

"Sorry, Olivera," Jill finally responded. "You know they'd kill us all."

He looked down at Lindy. She had calmed; her face was blank, her eyes lifeless. "Why?"

After a long pause, Lindy's eyes met his. "He'll punish her," she answered coldly.

"And she deserves it."

...epilogue to follow...


	17. Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Abduction**

**Epilogue**

Alone in a cold, sterile exam room, a young woman's eyelids slowly opened to the harsh glare of lights accentuated by the whiteness of the room. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the equipment was encased in a white shell. There was nowhere to hide from the light and white.

Tentatively, she reached a hand to her head, exploring the many wires that protruded from her skull with a light touch. Her brain felt as though it was on fire, but that pain seemed foreign to her. Nothing about her felt normal. She was alien to herself.

Moving slowly, she sat up and took in a sharp breath as her body seemed to peel away from the icy texture of the steel table. The crisp sheet slid from her torso, pooling around her waist. Something deep inside reminded her that she should feel embarrassed, but that feeling was easily ignored.

Her gaze swept around the room. Monitors beeped and clicked, charting her vital signs to the exact measurement. A graphic of a redheaded woman flashed from different angles and she momentarily wondered who it was until she focused on the mirrored wall and realized the face in the monitor was hers.

A wave of confusion burst within her as she suddenly felt movement all around her even though she was alone in the room. Crying out, she brought her hands to her head. Nothing made sense, least of all her existence.

"Tell me your name."

Her head snapped up and she glanced around looking for the source of the voice. She was still alone.

"Tell me your name," the disembodied voice repeated.

The woman stared at her reflection for several moments. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you recognize these people?"

Confused, she glanced about the room until she noticed the photographs cycling on the monitor closest to her. Images of a child, a dark haired woman, and an African-American man flashed repeatedly. Something was familiar about them, but she couldn't recall why.

"Yes," she admitted.

"And this man?"

The flashing pictures were replaced with one image. She felt her pulse quicken at the sight. Something about the handsome, dark haired, olive toned man set her on edge, but, unlike the pictures of the others, she did know some things about him.

"Carlos Olivera."

"Yes. What do you feel about him?"

"I love him," she replied with ease, although her monotone admission was lifeless and without emotion.

"What will you do?"

There was barely a pause before she answered.

"Kill him..."

finis

_Thanks to everyone who stuck through this fic. I appreciate your time, effort, and thoughtfulness. Special thanks to Marie for beta'ing the last few chapters of this story...and to Serena for her help as well._

_--Shel _


End file.
